Mistress of the Woodland
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: changes are taking place and Ash finds himself in the middle, a strange lugia requests his help once more but, what if things went wrong? even worse, what if Ash and Misty were separated? would their love survive?
1. Mistery in the Woods

The bank of fog that wrapped the forest, floating lazily with it's ghastly mist, had become thick, the vision was scarce and the strands of fallen clouds swam away in a slythering motion as the three bodies walked across the humid and invisible path. A high pitched scream emmited by one of the members of the party echoed in the strangely quiet forest breaking the anguishing silence. The old trees seemed to wince in annoyance that their long and pleasant peace had been broken, their barks shrieked as they attempted to move further from the source of the sound. The sound of stones bouncing down a deep cannon and the soft and delicate sound of water splashing was an added chorus to the yell that was completely out of place in such a siniter woodland. But the sounds quickly died down in the misterious dimension, for it seemed like a dimension that had nothing to do with the world this fores inhabited. The girl oppened her eyes in surprise revealing a pair of shinny, bright blue eyes that seemed to reflect the calm and peaceful waters of the sea. She was indeed a water pokemon trainer, a woman with a rather unstable personality for the kind of creatures she trained, a flame wich could easily get out of hand and burn anything in it's pace. A grateful smile was drawn in her pinkish, fleshy lips as a trace of a reddish colour heated her cheeks in a silent but revealing blush, invisible in the pale, moon light coloured mist. She was pulled back to her feet by her saviour and her slender figure became more apparent, she was atractive indeed. Her slim but still delicate and well formed figure could be seen as her body was just covered by a pair of very short jeans and a pale brownish T-shirt with the picture of an Elf smoking pot as it rested on a marihuana leaf. The modern T-shirt revealed her musculous stomach, her bellybutton pierced by an aquatic stone, a sapphire. Her legs were long and thin, very atractive, but they had been hardenned by the miles walked across the continents of Kanto and Jhoto. A long and delicate hand moved torwards her flaming hair to remove a loose, silky strand and place it behind her ear, it was tied on a sided ponytail and the locks were brushed in a way they fell over her head like a flaming fountain of cold fire. The girl, no older than seventeen, smile while nodding solemnly with her head, her pale and perfect skin glowing like illuminated by the moon, "thank you Ash" her voice said kindly but making obvious her gratefulness torwards being saved from an assured death. The boy whom she had called Ash smiled weakly, his breathing was laboured and his skin, naturally tan, was pale with fear and worry. His calid, brown eyes scanned the woman's body in search of any scratch or wound, or the sign of any internal injure, but his lips parted letting a reliefed sight escape his mouth. He looked into the woman's eyes again, a maleish hand running nervously across his spiked hair, messing it even more than it was already, "are you all right, Misty?" his teenager voice inquired in concern for his friend. The woman nodded with a smile placing a comforting hand on the boy's hard and musculous shoulder. Ash trembled slightly, he was nervous since the contact with the oposite gender was very scarce for a pokemon trainer in a journey, but he returned a nervous smile adjusting his bagpack to his shoulders. The pokemon trainer was barely fifteen but he had grown a lot and looked older than his age, his face was fair and he looked slightly like a showoff with spiked up, black hair and a silvery necklace of thorns around his neck. His body was well built and musculous, a product of five years of intense training, scarce food and miles of traveling across mountains, forest and other rough terrains. It was easily apreciated since he wore a black T-Shirt that tightened around his torso and stomach, as well as a normal pair of jeans comfortable for traveling and adaptable to either warm or freezing weather. On the boy's shoulder was a small rodent like creature covered with yellowish fur, the little animal's tail was shapped like a lightning that thickened as the tail elongated. The animal's eyes were also of a dark but warm brown colour, deep and one could say they were almost human. Under her eyes, more exactly on her cheek, were situated a pair of little, spherical sacs of an intense red colour, although they looked slightly dull now. This sacs were the pokemon's electric generators, they would swell and become bright when the little electric creature was getting ready to release an electric attack. Ash's hand scratched the little animal's head who emmited a happy squeak revealing a set of tiny but sharp fangs, "going ok there Pika-pal?" the trainer asked his faithful rodent trying to make his woried and still shocked voice sound happy. A third boy turned around from his situation a few metres in front of the two humans and the pokemon, "guys, coming or what? i dunno bout u but i'd like to get outta this place at once" he told them without rising his voice, he didnt have to since the forest was so quiet you could hear each other without screaming. But that wasnt the only reason the oldest of the group hadnt screamed, he feared disturbing the trees and the hidden spirits of the woodlands and even he, a pokemon scientis and observer had never seen a forest like this one, so misteriously quiet and lifeless. He was young, no older than twenty, but his brain was rich and intelligent, he had already finished a career and was traveling with the two trainers just to expand his laboratory practices to a natural enviroment, he was indeed a pokemon zoologist but the forest lacked of microorganisms, and that scared him since not even the harshest enviroment lacked bacterias. He had long, silky, dark brown hair that tickled his jaw easily, hair that flowed with the wind like strands of dark clouds. His eyes were deep and intense, of a very black colour, darker than the infinities of the sky and universe, so penetrting you could easily get lost in his gaze without hopes of getting out. He was handsome with marked but soft features, delicate but still manly, with thin but still fleshy lips of a pale pinkish colour, lips that called the oposite gender, hynoticing with desire. His body was slightly thin but musculous and hard, covered in a pair of comfortable wide pants of a militar greenish colour and a wide, veis T-Shirt that came in handy for humid enviroments. Misty sighed and nodded, "coming Tracey" she said back feeling the automatical urge to yell the answer at him.  
  
Ash smashed against Tracey nearly throwing him to the floor, but the oldest member of the group didnt even respond to the boy's careless walking, not only that, the pokemon scientist didnt even speak to them. Tracey was like hypnoticed by something situated in front of him, something that glowed with the brightest blueish light, a colour that seemed as if a sun had been place in the nucleus of a polished sapphire gem. The pokemon trainer walked next to the scientist carefully, as if fearing the magick might hypnotize him as well, but it didnt happen, instead the boy's mouth oppened in surprise and amazement at the magnificent vision. In the middle of the moist and slightly muddy path had appeared a small pond, but not a normal pond created due to the hammering of rain water, it's waters were dark like the night sky with the only exception that snakes of fog swam over it like serpent dragons. A rock stood proudly in the middle of the dark and strangely calm water, but that wasnt the think that surprised them, it was the creature that stood in the middle. You couldnt see clearly what it was for the intensity of the glow emmited by the creature's body was blinding and it wrapped the body diffussing the outlines to nearly fading them. One thing was for sure, it was a dog, a beautiful and slender dog with long, thin legs and a strange horn in the middle. Something was obvious about the creature too, and it was the fact that a black chain was wrapped around the dog's body locking it to the rock. The dog shook it's head back and forth, raising it at times to emmit a silent but prolongated howl, but to no avail since there was no way they could rescue an inexistent image and free it from suffering. Misty stared at the animal surprised, her blue eyes intensified in colour as the brilliant glow reflected on the woman's face. Her mind was a mixture of thoughts and memories as legends about the Mistress of the Woodlands raced across her mind like the flash of a lightning, "what...what is that?" she asked timidly although the question was more of an answer since she knew what it was, or what she was indeed. Ash shook his head slowly, his brown eyes glowing greenish as they locked into the creatures body, "i...i dont know Mist" he told her with a silent voice. Tracey surprise the both of them by taking a few steps forward, slow steps but very secure of their destination, "Suicune, valasse et taure, mi man men nàuva? entuluva" his voice spoke with incoherent words they couldnt understand. Misty's eyes moved torwards him quickly, a surprised look appeared in her face but also a hint of suspicion sombered her eyes. As soon a Tracey reached out to touch the dog, the mirage vanished leaving no trace of it's existence, as if it had never been there at all. Tracey stood still for a few seconds longer, his hand still paraliced touching the thickness of the fog, and body trembling slightly. His head slowly turned around until he was able to focus them on the two younger teenagers, but they werent happy or warm like usually, they had become dark, cold and full of fear, a fear they couldnt understand. Tracey's heart was being pressed by a thickening wall of ice, a coldness that represented the fear and that expanded across his body like a frozen sea, "she is gone..." he whispered weakly, his lower lip trembling. He shook his head wildly holding it as if a really itense head ache pierced his brain, "SHE IS GONE! WE ARE DOOMED!" he yelled loudly dropping on his knees and cutting them with a few sharp stones that rested on the floor. Ash narrowed his eyebrows in conffusion and concern, "Tracey's gone mad!" he exclaimed loudly hinting a tone of fear but more confussion. Misty stared at him curiously, more like she observed him with a look of interest and suspicion in her eyes, "maybe not..." she muttered mostly to herself, but her words went unoticed.  
  
to be continued...  
  
AN: Ok, lets say im kinda rewritting the story The Neverending Love, but i recomend you dont read that one because this one will have many major changes although the plot is the same. Still, please, leave a review and tell me if you find this is worth being continued, i think it is worth tho, it will be instructive to see how my writting has changed. One more thing, i would like to tell you i am writting a few good stories, but not pokemon, one is In My Heart, wich is based in a real story, and the second is, Pathcross, wich is coming along pretty cute, so you guys decide, ^_^. 


	2. Silver

Pikachu's ears straightened as a strange sound reached the overly sensitive hearing organs, "pika!" the little rodent warned in her squeaky voice. Without a warning she leaps agily from the boy's shoulder, landing like a cat on the floor. As if it was the switch of a light, the pikachu's body started glowing in an explosion of flashing, white light. The little rodent's little legs carried her across the humid terrains of the perished and mistical forest, her glowing body becoming a faint glitter in the distance as layers of fog tried to block the human's vision. Ash stared at the little animal with a look of surprise as she disappeared, silent squeaks reaching their ears as Pikachu called them, "PIKACHU!" the dark haired teen called out. His feet sprinted in a race after the animal's trace wich had become a very feeble looking glitter in the distance, like a tiny star that efforted to glow brighter than the rest without managing it. He didnt know what he was doing, he just knew he had to follow his pet, pokemon, and friend, his mind was blocked from all thinking except that fact, reaching to a point where he forgot about the rest of the group. Misty stared at her young friend vanish through the pale curtain of the fog, "come on Tracey" she told him grabbing the man's hand to drag him along. Tracey was still shocked but didnt refuse coming along with the flamming haired girl to follow the suddenly disappeared friend. Ash saw the little star dissapear through wich he thought was a small and creepy looking bush, wich indeed was. He didnt think twice before leaping over the bush, a scream calling the pokemon's name echoing through the forest, a scream that was blocked by some misterious force, a scream gone unheard by the rst of the living creatures that might remain in this place.  
  
Ash blinked and rubbed his eyes in disbelief, the image in front of him was shocking and a great fear, a fear that came out of nowhere, surounded his heart and pressed his stomach freezing it with it's icy hands. The fog had vanished in this exact place, he could hear every sound, including the soft thump of feet colliding with the very soft and thin sand, feet that belonged to his two friends. They were in a beach, a very small beach created by the destruction and sedimentation of millions of shells belonging to species of molluscs now extinguished. It was night, a very clear night, and a silvery full moon casted her beautiful reflection on the ripling sea that difracted the image in a magical game of blue and silver. The song of waves shaking against the shore in their attempt to kiss the silky sand reached their ears with the wondrous music of life as a pod of misterious lapras sang in the distance. The lapras' soft skin shone like sapphire, so bright and pure they looked like mythical creatures from legends, and indeed they were since they were protrayed in many old myths as animals with magical powers of purifying. The had long necks terminated in an elongated but slightly round head, the head was crowned by a long horn, that is why they are sometimes related to unicorns, the misterious horned horses. Their eyes, although invisible from this distance, are of a bright violet colour, it is said that if you stare into a lapras' eyes you'll find the planet Venus, the planet they come from. The enormous bodes of this laprases lacked the characteristical spike shell of the most common specie, the Pacific Lapras, these were Atlantic Lapras, a very rare variety but strong although a bit vicious. Misty walked forward, her eyes glowing with joy as she examined the beautiful animals, "they are...wonderful, Ash" she said with a calm voice but hinting her excitement over the vision.  
  
Ash was about to respond when the water started shaking violently, the furious roaring of water menacing a storm or the arival of some enormous and dangerous creature attempting to attack them. A bright, blueish glow appeared underwater, as if a star had fallen from the sky and had sank in the unknown depths of the ocean. A whirlpool appeared in the spot where the light had appeared, a whirpool that shook in a dazzling motion, a thunderous roar was emmited by it. The roar died down as the soft and hypnotic melody of a familiar creature filled the air, a song that didnt come from the throat, but from some psychical force hidden deep within the water. The water rose in a great colum of zigzagging liquid destroying the whirlpool, a colum that contained something, and that something was a living creature, a living creature that was singing a melody, like a soft lullaby, a sorrowful lament growing in the strange beach. The colum exploded in millions of tiny drops of water, drops that glittered like falling diamonds as the moon tenderly caressed them, as she difracted her silvery light in the tiny drops. But the human's eyes widenned in surprise at the creature that had caused this sudden change in the peace of the area to create a little moment of great tension. It as an enormous bird, and a dragon too, a great hybrid covered in pale silvery feathers, feathers that reflected the moon's rays into a game of light and shadows. The moon was behind the animal and the light that reflexed on the still humid body created a white aura around the already iluminated body, a body that seemed to glow by itself, giving her the appereance of a sacred creature, an angel sent from the heights of Heaven. It had a long neck terminated in a roundish head, the head finished in a sharp beac decorated with two large fangs and a collection of smaller, razor teeth. The head was crowned by a slightly long crest the shape of a cone. It's eyes were of an intense icy blue colour with hint's of violet depending on how the light was focused. Those eyes didnt seem to belong to this world since they reflected a world of magick and wonders, a world deep within where mermaids rode on sea horses and slept on shells, a world hidden from the vision of simple humans. Two long and dark blue feathers were situated right over it's eyes giving it a distinct mark of it kind, they shook lightly dancing with a gentle breeze that had suddenly arived to greet the Master of the Seas. A pair of powerful wings resembling two large fingered fins were situated at each side of her body helping it mantain it's flight and swim quicker. The wings flapped down emmiting a numb but loud booming noise as the enormous surface met with the weak but existent friction of the air. Two powerful legs similar to a cat's hind legs were resting under it, they helped it land but were normaly used to help it rise during a flight or push it's body quicker across the depths of the ocean. A long and thin tail swished passively back and forth, the tip barely touching the surface of the water and tracing little lines across it. It had two thorns formed by feathers spiraling against each other, two thorns that would hurt if hit with them, but were rarely used since the animal had other weapons to count on.  
  
Ash took a step forward, his eyes examining the creature incredulously but with a look of simpathy and a weak, pleased smile in his lips, "Lu...Lugia?" he asked in a feeble voice cracked down from excitement. The lugia shook it's head slowly and solemnly as if being sorry it wasnt the one Ash was expecting, "no Ash, my name is Silver, i am Oceanos' mate" the lugia explained is a silent, femaleish voice. Ash raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Oceanos?" he asked confused. Silver smiled faintly, "the lugia you met Ash" Silver explained in a very soft and melodic voice. It was like the song of an angel, indeed Silver looked like an angel herself, a sacred dragon, she was like those holy dragons, white like the snow, that appears in old tales. Silver looked up at the stars and lowered her head again to focus her eyes on Ash, "Oceanos has told me of your courage, truth and love torwards pokemon, and my heart has desired to meet you ever since" she explained making Ash blush slightly. Silver looked torwards the forst now drowned in a thick bank of fog, and that was just the beggining, "but dark times are aproaching, i will need your help for a little task" the female lugia said looking back down with a look of sympathy. Ash inflated in chest in pride and raised a fist in front of himself, "i will do whatever you want, Silver, wich is the task?" the dark haired boy inquired, his eyebrows narrowed and his whole body filling quickly with the excitement of adventure. Silver stared at him seriously, but it was impossible to know what she was thinking in this exact moment since the mistery relating such creature went to inimaginable boundaries, "the Mistress of the Woodlands, Suicune, has been captured and taken to a base in a dolm behind the horizon, we will have to fly there and save Suicune, only she can restore the forest and purify the waters an d heal the soils before it's to late...to save the world" the enormous dragon explained seriously, her eyes reflecting her fear of not being able to help the world. Ash smiled knowingly, he had had to save the world once so saving it twice shouldnt be much of a problem. He walked torwards the dragon with a very secure pace and nodded, "i'll do it!" he exclaimed hinting his security and trust in himself.  
  
Silver smiled widely, she was afriad, true, but this was something she had to do and with the help of the Chosen One the task would be much easier, as long as the ancient scrypts didnt tell the truth. The great animal landed, her padded feet sinking in the soft sand, the water splashing greatly where her legs had made contact with the solid earth. She leaned down inviting the teen to ride on her back, "i'll take you there, but i wont be able to enter the base" she explained feeling guilty and preocupied in case something would happen to him inside the secret base. Ash mounted on the dragon with a leap, but when the little rodent was about to climb, the human glared at her severely, "no Pikachu, you stay" he commanded knowing the animal will refuse to do such an incoherent act of betraying torwards her master. Pikachu shook her head wildly yelling in her acute, squeaking tounge, her little paws moving frantically, but it didnt convince the dark haire teen whose worry torwards the pokemon was greater than his sense of honour and courage. Pikachu stared at him in disbeliefe, her eyes shinning unaturally as tears filled them, "pika...pikapi...ka..." she whispered weakly, her voice drowned by the tears that threatened flowing down any second. Ash looked at her with simpathy, he had a bad feeling about this situation and simply couldnt let the little rodent take any danger, a pokemon he would have given his life for if needed, he couldnt let her now. Two simple words escaped his sorrowful throat, "sorry Pikachu" he whispered holding back tears, why did this seem like good bye? He didnt know or understand tho.  
  
Misty approached him, her lips curvd downwards in a saddened expression, her reddish eyebrows narrowed in a look of depression and her eyes glittering with tears and reflecting fear. Ash smiled at her weakly, his stomach shook with butterflies flying through it, tickeling the walls of it with the tips of their feathery wings. Misty grabbed his hand but refused to cry, she had a strong nature and didnt want to cry, after all, he had done this before, "Ash, please, be very careful" she told him in a strange, strangled and faint voice. Ash squeezed her hand lightly and nodded, his chestnut brown eyes shinning with the salty liquid of sorrow and joy, "i will..." he told her in a soft, gentle voice. Without thinking twice he leaned over, the courage he had tried to gather for the last few months suddenly overflowing through his body, through his veins and through his soul. He placed a single, feathery kiss on the woman's fleshy lips, a kiss that was no more than their lips together but wich lasted for a few intense seconds. A surprised Misty widdened her eyes before hiding their aqua blue nature and enjoying the gentle kiss fully. When Ash pulled back he smiled at her, but a new smile, a smile that spoke for a thousand words that didnt exist, words of the intense love he felt for her, "i love you" he said, and those were the last words Misty heard before Ash set off to this perilous quest. The enormous beast flapped her wings strongly and took off, and soon all they could see was a silvery dragon flying across the night sky, illuminated by the tender moon rays and giving away the dragon's name, Silver. A single tear escaped Misty's eyes as she stood there, staring into the horizon, watching the dragon fly away with the man that had just declared his love for her, a friend since five years ago, and a perfect companion to her, someone who had never let her down.  
  
The great bird flew across the night sky at a breathtaking speed, the wind blew loudly past the human's ears as he held to the creatures slippery neck as firmly as he could trying to mantain his body on the animal's back. It was hard since the feathers were specialized for the underwater life and were covered with a kind of wax that protected them from getting wet and therefore getting too heavy for the bird to swim or to fly out and drowning it as a consequence. To their range came a large dolm, an enormous stone lost in the middle of the sea. On the stone was a strange, futuristic looking base, it looked similar to a factory, a great flat surface formed out of enormous blocks of stone, and a chimney in the middle, a chimney with an enormous diameter. Silver's eyes were fixed on the base when the silence between the two caused by the tension was broken by her psychical voice, "there it is, Ash, that's where Suicune is" she spoke in a calm voice. Ash fixed his eyes to the base and noticed something on the chimney, something that made his blood boil in anger, an large, crimson, R built out of stone was also plastered on the large chimney. Ash narrowed his eyebrows and growled deeply, "TEAM ROCKET!" he yelled but his words were lost to the wind as his brathing failed as soon as too much wind entered his mouth. Silver nodded but soon her violet blue eyes caught something, something of a pale, shinny blue colour, like an orb, was flying torwards them, "oh...hold on tightly, Ash" she told the boy as soon as her mind was able to analize the nature of the strange ball of blueish light. Ash obeyed and leaned forward to get a larger area to grab on to, his knees hurting as they pressed hopelessly against the dragon's slippery neck. The great Lugia made a loopin in the air flying upwards avoiding the sphere and back in a position where Ash would be comfortable and without danger of falling. Ash stared backwards at the sphere as it vanished into the sky, glittering like a rather large star and fading into the night sky, "what was that?" Ash yelled still surprised at the suddeness of the attack. Silver kept her eyes focused in the base, worried that more of those orbs might come flying at them and hit her, "that was an ice ball, it's a deadly element for any dragon or flying creature" she explained surprisingly calm but in her heart had grown a great fear.  
  
Misty stayed by the shore, she had remained in the same position ever since the great dragon took of, her hands closed together against her heart as if praying, and her eyes scanning in fear and worry at the sea, she could barely see them any more, just a silvery glitter in the distance. Suddenly another object caught her atention, an orb of a pale blue colour glowing intensely flew across the sky like a shooting star and dissapeared in the foggy depths of the misterious forest. Tracey raced over to her as a gasp escaped the woman's throat, she knew what it was, it was an ice ball, and if one of those hit the dragon it could be extremely dangerous if not deadly. The large and attractive form stopped next to the flaming haired woman, but she didnt seem to realize he was there, "elvish magick" Tracey's voice spoke apparently calm but hinting his own worry. He seemed to be trying to get a single word out of her mouth, and managed indeed since she spoke, "what if they dont make it?" Misty's melodic but worried voice spoke trying to hold back a silent sob. Tracey shook his head without knowing what to answer, but he did the first thing that came to his mind, he placed a comforting arm around the woman's shoulder, his eyes staring at her with understanding. But he was not expecting her reaction as all of a sudden she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head in the boy's chest she started to sob continuously, her body convulsing with each silent sob. The dark haired pre adult was startled by the woman's reaction, but hesitantly he placed a large, manly hand over her head and the other covering the little back. He closed his eyes and there they stayed, in each other's comforting arms and waiting for this time of sorrow to pass.  
  
As the young teenager saw the sphere pass by he noticed something on the beach, something out of place. He saw the woman he loved but she was not alone, she was embraced to Tracey, their friend Tracey, no, his enemy Tracey. They were both closely embraced in a hug, a hug he thought meant more than just a friendly hug, "i cant believe it, i confess my feelings and she goes and leaves me for the Elf" Ash thought clenching his fists enraged and feeling a terrible pain cross her heart like a million arrows piercing it. He hadnt finished thinking about it when his train of thought was broken as he felt himself slip down the dragon's back and fall torwards the ocean. Indeed Silver had tried to dodge another of those balls, wich flew torwards them like a rain of deadly stars, and had warned the boy to hold on, but being lost in his own fury he hadnt noticed the giant bird's words. Silver turned to the side and felt the boy slipping down her back, but being cool tempered in limit situations, she steered her body and avoided the collison with another icy ball by spinning in the air like a tornado, curving her wings a bit. It was a trick she mastered easily and came in handy when she needed to avoid multiple objects that attempted to destroy her. Ash yelled loudly, his mind completely blank, he couldnt think, he just knew he was falling, but wasnt concious of where he was fallling to, or when he will collide or if he will survive the fall, those thoughts didnt bother him now. But before he knew, he had stopped falling and had landed in something soft, something soft and slippery indeed. It was none other than Silver who ha caught him before he smashed against the water's hard surface and smiled at him, a pleased look glowing in her eyes.  
  
Ash rolled over carefuly to sit back on the dragon's shoulders, he smiled kindly at the creature and nodded, "th..." he attempted to manifestate his gratefulness with a simple thank you but his words were cut off suddenly. During the distraction of the human's rescue a cold ball of ice had flown torwards them with an amazing aim and hit the dragon on her purely white chest. She was stopped abruptly as the speedy weapon collided with her chest, and stood in a vertical position. Ash held on tightly but felt the dragon's body start to freeze. The ball had smashed against her chest but the magick contained in it had created a wave reaction, the cold expanded at an amazing speed across the dragon's body like the expansion wav on a nuclear bomb, paralizing all her body and hurting her with the millions of needles piercing her magnificent body. She collapsed, a painful roar that sounded more like a whale's song, escaped her lips, and her whole body fell. They penetrated the water with a large splash, her great weight raised a colum of water that traveled in every direction colliding against stones, creatures, shaking the podof laprases, and reaching the shore in the form of a timid wave.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: I hope this is getting better, isnt it? well, I accept all kind of critics and reviews AS LONG as it is not a cruel flaming WITHOUT any logical base to your words. For example, saying, "bad punctuation, your word is shit" not, give me an example as to why it's shit and where is the bad punctuation, or at least a little demonstration. Well, on to something else, if you people are enjoying this, then review to tell me if it's worth being continued, im doing it for you, cuz many said The Neverending Love was not that good as it seemed so i decided to rewrite it and see what you guys thought now, but i repeat, those who havnt read "The Neveending Love", dont read it, this will have many major changes, so i recomend once this is finished you guys read it. Also dont forget im writter to many other stories you might like, pokemon stories, such as Blind Friendship and The Untameable Sea Godess, hosting Silver herself. I have a few original ones im working on with look quiet good, Hidden Wonders (finished) and a LONG AFTER sequel, Pathcross. And a true story, You Loved Me the Most, (a collection of thoughts after a loss) and it's sequel, In My Heart. Well, thank you all the readers, and if you review you must know i always take a look at the reviewers stories and most of the time leave a review. Well, thanks a lot again.  
  
Lirawen 


	3. Guilt and Sorrow

Silver tried to move her body, but it was completely frozen and paralized, a blueish glitter covered her silky feathers and glowed brightly, and magically as the moon rays filtered through the ocean's rippling surface and, tenderly, caressed them. Ash held as firky as he could to the dragon's body, but he felt his lungs start to scream in the need of oxigen and the magnificent flying creature didnt seem to be able to move, much less swim upwards and fly out of the water. Something hit the both of them, something stronger than the great Godess of the Seas, and far more powerful than the tiny but incredibly strong Mew, Godess of the Moon. It hit them with the strength of a rampaging herd of rydhon, the rynhoceros pokemon, and carried the two in it's arms. It was an underwater oceanic current, a colum of spiraling water than moved quicker than a jolteon, the thunder dog, and in such a great ammount that the wild river was able to carry the heavy beast at will. Ash attempted to scream as his hands efforted to grab the dragon's neck firmly and had started to fail, but his lungs filled with the salty liquid and more than ever, the need to breath was killing him. His grip failed as his tired arms and legs couldnt hold on any longer, and the current grabbed him tightly, taking him awak from the dragon. Although Silver was frozen and couldnt move, she could still feel the boy's nails scratching the feather's faintly as they were covered in an icy mist, and she knew the oceanic underwater river had taken him torwards death, "no...Ash...!" she attempted to exclaim in a weak voice feeling her impotence stab her heart like a million knives.  
  
The current didnt take the boy for long but his foot got stucked in an abandoned net, a net that was covered in sea moss and algae, and was of a bright green colour shaded with a dull, pine tone. The young, dark haired teen, struggled to get away, to free his foot from the deadly trap, and perhaps save his life. His stomach contracted under the sudden pressure of realization, he simply understood with a great pain in his heart and a frozen wave that crawled across his back, that all attempts were hopeless. He closed his eye feeling a tear escape from it and float upwards, torwards the surface, like a transparent pearl made out of crystal, "sorry since i failed you, i failed you all, i thought i could do this and i cant. Im sorry mom for the suffering the news will cause you, you know i never wanted to hurt you, and i know how worried you have always been ever since my departure. Sorry proffesor i wont be able to become a master like you wanted me to be" he started thinking and the knews of him becoming a master struck him with the force of lightning. He shook his head slowly as more thoughts flowed torwards his mind in a continuous current, "sorry Pikachu, my dear friend and pokemon, for all the times i forced you too much, and thank you for being there. My friends...i guess this is a good bye to all of you, right? Tracey, Brock, Ritchie, Duplica, Misty...Misty (he thought suddenly whispering her name in his mind)...oh Misty, my Mist, finally you know i loved you, and i loose you without knowing if you loved me back...im sorry Mist...i love you..." and with those last words, Ash's heart stopped and his body, full of water, sank torwards the depths of the ocean, inhert and lifeless. But a tiny creature floated by, it was a female, her small body was covered in a very short hair of a pinkish white colour, but it turned a silverish blue under the moon's rays. She had short front, padded paws, finished in retractile claws, and her hind legs, much longer, were also finished in pads and in sharp claws. Her head was roundish and two large, blue eyes decorated them, blue eyes so intense they didnt belong to this world, and indeed, they never reflected anything, and as you looked in them you would get lost in a misterious lake, a hidden lake never seen before. Two tiny ears of a very acute hearing were situated on top of her forehead, and a tiny pinkish nose was situated in the middle of her face, her lips, parted, hid a collection of sharp, meat piercing, fangs and teeth. And the rarest thing of the Cat of Space was her tail, twice as long as her whole self, and as thin as the stem of a rose, finished in a wider part, a sac of magick. She was Mew, known also as Selenè, the Godess of the Moon, and Mistress of all pokemon, "you will have another chance boy, a chance in wich you'll have to decide wether you want to return, or stay" she said and her body started glowing a bright, blueish colour, the colour of the water and of the purity of magick.  
  
Misty's aqua eyes scanned the location with worry written in her fine features, the moon reflected on the rippling water like a ghost and the great silvery bird was nowhere to be seen, and gone with her was Ash, the man she loved. Tracey placed a hand on her shoulder as his black eyes searched for the dragon and her rider, "i cant see them" said the flaming haired woman in an emotionless whisper. Tracey nodded without removing his eyes from the oceanic surface, his heart aching as if someone's hand dressed in a glove with thorns, was pressing it tightly, trying to squeeze all the blood from it, "me neither" he whispered with the same emotionless voice. He desperately wished he was wrong, and although he tried to keep hopes up his logical mind screamed the obvious, they were gone, both of them, Silver had most likely been frozen, and Ash was gone with her, perhaps drowned due to being unconcious because of the great hit against the water. The the surface of the water broke into millions of pieces next to the shore, and the flame of hope lit again in Tracey's heart. The enormous beast arose, head raised high to the stars, and her soft but powerful song echoing in the depths of the universe and the expansion of the land around them. But as soon as the great dragon had appeared, her whole body collapsed in a strong thud and a numb tremble of the earth beneath the creatures. She layed there, weak, frozen and with a broken heart and mind since she knew through her closed eyes that the teens were expectin Ash to leap down her back or appear under a wing, simply to appear. Tracey knelt beside her enormous head, strong enough to bite him in half, but not intimidating to the young biologist, "Silver! great Mew, she is completely frozen!" Tracey snapped startled and rushed torwards her bagpack laying on the sand a few metres away from them. Misty rushed torwards the great dragon, her breathing laboured and her eyes wide with fear, "Silver, where is Ash?! WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled in hysterics, her hands moving wildly and freely. The young, dark haired biologist stared at her with pity, he knew her suffering for he had knwon for a long time of her feelings torwards the human boy. He searched in his bagpack until he found a small block of smoking paper, a pack of cigarretes and a little brownish bar similar to chocolate. With great care he started burning a little piece of the bar, mixing with with the grass from cigars and rolling it into a tight cigarrete.  
  
Silver moved her head slightly, with an almost unoticeable move, and a painful sigh escaped her throat, "...strong currents...separated...couldnt...i failed...failed..." she whispered weakly. Her eyes tightenned in pain and sorrow, and a silent tear rolled down her cheek, glittering like a finely polished diamond in an ocean of sparkling snow washed by the moonlight. Misty shook her head in disbeliefe, all the colour drained from her already pale face, and her whole body pressed in a painful feeling, and freezing with a cold breeze that blew across her insides. She rushed torwards the shore with weak steps and let the water touch her sneakers, "ASH! AAAAAAAAAAAASH!!" the woman's melodic voice yelled breaking with sobs. The little pokemon entered the water, the cold foam washing over her little legs and the water caressing her tiny fingers, "pikapi...pi...ka...pi" pikachu's acute voice called in a soft, and sorrowful squeak.  
  
Tracey walked torwards the woman and placed the already lit cigar on her hands, "take it, it'll help you calm down" he said in a soft whisper but obviously trying to hide all emotion from his voice. Misty grabbed the cigar hesitantly and stared at the teen with doubtful eyes, she knew what it was, it was a drug Tracey smoked known as weed, "take it, it'll do you some good" he told the woman emphasizing his words with a hand. With a trembling hand she took in a zip and smiled expelling the smoke, "tastes good" she said weakly but in a slightly more joyful voice than before. Tracey moved torwards the dragon and lit a fire by her, a few blankets placed over her enormous body and even those didnt get to cover half the body. He was trying to warm her up by using the hot flame of the fire and the warmth of mareep wool, but by midnight the great dragon entered a critical state of coma. Tracey stayed up, his eyes staring at the enormous creature, she was in a terrible estate and if she didnt wake up by morning she wouldnt make it, and as a biologist he knew the odds were very low. His worried gaze moved torwards pikachu, still like a stone, and shaded a dull yellowish turning grey she looked like one, she was completely apathic and depressed, still expecting her master to arise from the water like a phoenix from a flame, but Tracey knew Ash would never return. Finally his gaze turned torwards the sleeping figure next to him, laying on a towel Misty was sound asleep, happier and calmer since wee's effect was that, but still a pained expression crossed her face. Her flaming hair was sprawled all over her face covering her fine features, her pure and smooth skin turning a pale silverish colour as the moon enviously caressed her body with tender rays of light. Tracey's eyes ran across her slim body, her strong and musculous legs, her perfectly formed arms and her slender and beautiful hands. Without even noticing the boy's lips curled into a smile, not a friendly or simpathic smile, it was more of a dreamy smile, "she is so pretty, doesnt look human at all" the boy thought without realizing his words. He ran a hand across her hair to remove it from her fair face but removed his hand quickly when he noticed a strange feature about her, her ears were pointy, "elvish!" he snapped startled in a voice a bit higher than he would have thought, "oh no..." he whispered softly hinting his sorrow and worry.  
  
A voice behind him startled him, "she is indeed an Elf?...then she might need your help...now that her love is gone...perhaps you can help her recover from the loss" the psychical voice from a female creature said weakly. Tracey turned around and his stunned features formed into a surprised and joyful face, "Silver, you woke up!" he said happily and rushed torwards her to count her heartbeat and make sure the danger had vanished. Silver smiled weakly and raised her head a bit, her eyes openned slightly to reveal her icy violet eyes, "i shouldnt have...the currents should have...taken me...but destiny acts strangely..." she explained in a feeble and enarly unaudible voice. Tracey tilted his head a bit and stared at the dragon, his body resuming his task, "what will happen to Misty?" he asked concerned. Silver moved her head slowly from side to side, "i dont know...if she didnt love the boy truly, she'll live to find her soulmate, if she did love Ash...she'll die in the end" she explained reflecting the pain she felt in her heart. Tracey gasped in horror and his insides compressed in a tangled knot, "no...Misty..." Tracey whispered, he didnt want to loose her, not now that Ash was gone, Misty was the only friend he had now. Silver stared at Tracey with interest, his reaction was peculiar and she knew that he wasnt who he pretended to be.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: So how is this coming along? Ok? well, the best part starts from here, the next chapter will be a big thing but i wont tell you much since i might reveal the whole plot of the story. Just keep reading and tell you friends about it, i think it's worth taking a peek, personally. Well, i hope you are liking it, and please, leave a review, you'll guys make me happy and will help me inspire for more good stories. 


	4. Eloise, a New Life, a New Friend

Ash's dark chestnut eyes oppened, his calid and confused stare looked in every direction as his blurred sight attempted to focus, "great Mew...i feel so dizzy, what happened?" he groaned shutting his eyes tightly as a wave od daze and a slight headache punctured his brain. He oppened his eyes once more and stared with interest at the moving brow blurrs that leapt, ran and paced lazily across a green area, possibly a forest, "wait a min, wasnt i supposed to be dead?" he suddenly questioned himself with concern and interest. A gentle voice next to him startled his senses, "no, you survived somehow i see, ever since you were bornt you have been very ill, we didnt expect you to live" a female voice explained although by the sound of it Ash knew it wasnt someone you could mess with and get away without a scratch. Ash tilted his head as a blurry firgure came slowly into vision, a brown creature with rather long ears and a fluffy, white chest stared down at him, although he couldnt make out what it was, "what day is it?"he asked confused, his voice stuttering a bit in discomfort. The creature tilted her head a bit to the side like a puppy an sighed, "it's the 7th of July as the humans call it, day seven of the month of hunting for us" the creature said kindly but rather matter of factly, as if it was very obvious. Ash's head tilted to the side in coffusion as he counted in his head, "e...eight months...eight months, i've been dead or away for eight months..." he said in a soft, painful whisper as memories came into his mind and a gorgeous, red haired Elf came into his mind as clearly as if he had Misty right in front of him. He looked up again to speak to the creature that talked and his heart skipped a beat as his eyes stared right into a pair of icy blue eyes, so cold it could freeze you by just looking, and so hard that not even diamond could break. He could find courage and determination in those eyes, but he could also see suffering, but a suffering blocked inside, locked in a box deep into the soul so it wouldnt reflect to the world outside. As he stared for a moment longer he saw the creature was an animal, a female animal with a rather beautiful face covered in light, reddish brown fur of a very silky texture easily explaining this was not a pup, but not an adult, it was a teen. A tiny black nose the shape of an equilateral triangle shone with it's natural humidity, the nose of a canine without doubt. The ears were long as Ash had expected but five silver rings were pierced along it with three marihuana leaves and two tiny balls, on the other ear were also a few rings and several balls that decreased in size as they neared the tip of the ear. The chest was covered with pearly white fur of a very silky and soft texture, although it looked much like a fallen mane since it started on the shoulders and floated down like a silent fog. The legs, obviously canine, were long, and slender, very musculous, and the claws, of a night black colour, were sharp enough to slash although commonly used to hold onto the terain while running. The body itself was slender and thin, very atractive as its muscles were hard, and apparently in the recent puberty since it still had traces of childhood in it. The whole body was finished in a long, fluffy tail, like that of a fox, also covered in brown, silky fur, except for the tip of it wich looked like a mountain crowned with snow since it was pale that the moon at night. Ash gasped again although he didnt know if it was surprise or awe, this was obviously the most beautiful eevee Ash had ever seen, she could be called atractive, but she was an eevee after all.  
  
Ash stared at her raising an eyebrow, his face reflecting confussion, "you are an eevee!" he exclaimed surprised as his blurry vision had cleared completely and he was able to focus on every tiny detail. The eevee looked down at him, a matter of factly look plastered on her face, "no, really? i though i was Articuno myself" the beautiful creature said making her point clear, and Ash new this really wasnt someone to mess with. Ash's eyes widdened as a new thought striked in his mind like a lightning, and a new reality dawned in his thoughts, "but pokemon dont talk, except legendary i presume" Ash explained with a voice hinting he knew this was right. The eevee looked down at him, and the young teen crawled back a bit fearing the murderous look that had suddenly flashed into the icy blue eyes, "you've been away for some time, havent you? pokemon can talk with pokemon, and humans can talk with humans, or is it that now pokemon are speechless, authist creatures?" the young female said with a hint of a growl in her rather sweet voice. Ash stood up with a leap and found out that his shaky legs could barely mantain his whole body as he lost balance and fell, his hands landing first. His whole body felt numb and weak but for some odd reason he felt much more comfortable on four legs than on his two hind ones. He looked down as a reflect and his mouth drowned a silent gasp, his hands were not hands any more, they were paws, padded paws covered in a reddish brown fur and finished in a collection of black claws. Ash looked around at himself, a painful look in his rather handsome features, and he saw feeling an anguishing pressure in his stomach that his body looked much like the eevee's except for the fact that his fur was darker and his body was slightly larger. He looked forward, not at the eevee, more into empty space, and startling the whole kindergarden of eevee pups, a loud yell escaped his throat, "NOOOOOOOO!" the word echoed in the boundaries of the little, hidden valley sounding more like a high pitched, "hayeeeeeeev". Without a last word or a look behind, his new, slim but musculous legs carried him away, away from the kindergarden or from the colony of eevees, and either the young adult eevee that watched after the pups didnt care about Ash, or she didnt notice him leaving. But someone did. The female eevee's eyes stared at the retreating figure, "hey, where do you think you are going? you are not supposed to leave the colony!" she yelled in a commanding voice. But Ash didnt stop, he didnt turn or hinted in any possible way that he had heard the angry yells of the eevee. The teenage adventurer sighed and her much more experienced paws carried her after the trail left by the young eevee, and although she appeared to be annoyed she felt a wave of excitement rush across her like a volt of electricity. She adored danger, and found breaking rules always exciting and fun.  
  
Ash stopped by a stream, the gentle song of the moving water across a slightly wild current calmed his senses a bit. A silent tear escaped his left eyes, and slowly trailed down his cheek as memories from his former life flashed across his mind like excited electrons. He remembered his friends, he remembered his beloved pal, Pikachu, and most of all he remembered Misty, the gorgeous Elven woman he loved, he knew she was an Elf although she tried to hide it. He ignored the sound of trotting pads that aprached at a quick speed, and he completely ignored the only creature that had ever spoken to him, "here you are, you know? we shouldnt be..." she started in a dominant tone but quickly closed her mouth as she saw the silent tear in the pokemon's cheek. The eevee sat down next to him, a look of concern written in her features, and her icy cold eyes flowed like water as they melted with a friendly warmth, "a...are you all right?" she asked obviously concerned. Ash focused her eyes into her's and his pain reflecting in his handsome features was more she could take, she slowly embraced the young, teen eevee in a friendly hug, and Ash new that now he wasnt alone, that he had someone to count on.  
  
Ash told the pokemon his story, faint squetches of his beginning as a pokemon trainer and a vivid explanation of his best friend, Misty, his pokemon Pikachu and the way he died. The eevee listened with interest, her eyes locked into his as he told his story, and her expression changing as the story did, focusing excitement, sorrow, fear or anger. As the teenager finished his story, the female eevee stood up, a smile on her face, "lets go find them!" she said excitedly, the burning fire of adventure glowing brightly in her heart. Ash raised an eyebrow as he stared at the handsome eevee with a look of confussion, "what?" he asked hinting his surprise. The eevee smiled at him showing a set of razor, peraly teeth and sharp fangs, "i said, lets go find your friends, it's obvious you miss them, right? well, go find them, and i'll go with you, i have more experience than you and might come in handy, u know?" she explaing leaping forward and surprising the unaccustomed pokemon. Ash smiled at her and slowly stood up, still getting used to his new body, "by the way, my name is Eloise, but you can call me Elly, actually, you better call me Elly" she said with a wicked smirk before Ash could thank her. Ash's smile got wider as he realized for the first time in a long time that he had a friend, "well, thank you Elly...my name is Ash...i guess..." he smiled with a rather foolish grin, his cheeks blushing slightly. With a loud howl Elly started running leaving the hill far behind, and with another joyful howl Ash was behind her, both eevees running in a game of teenagers, danger meant nothing to either, although their agile trot lead them torwards the depths of the forest, and torwards the biggest adventure of their lives.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: So how is this coming along? ok? I think it's getting much more interesting as it goes on, doesnt it? So perhaps there were some points a bit rushed, im sorry if that's happening. So review, or dont if you dont like, if you have some good criticism to make i'll be more than pleased to hear it (dont confused critics with flaming, a critic is instructive, a flaming is worthless, and it simply discourages the writer, hurts the author and affects the whole writting itself cuz you always feel "what if its true...?") so well, i just hope you are all enjoying it.  
  
Also i would like to give a special thank you to The Maelstrom Mephisto (if that's how you write it) for his devotion to my stories, this one and The Journey of Chaos, and for his friendly and encouraging comments about my stories and the kind of elements i use to write. Thank you again, my friend. 


	5. Don't Leave Me

Meanwhile Misty had taken her mind off Ash by starting a pokemon journey of her own, Pikachu by her side and Tracey as her companion. Dhelia Letchum, Ash's mother was currently using psychiatric help to get over the shocking notice of Ash's death. She couldnt admit her only son was death, she had lost her husband, dissappeared without leaving any trace, and now with Ash gone her lif had been destroyed completely. Even Gary, Ash's biggest rival, had mourned his death, "he was my rival but my friend after all, i was jeallows since i knew his connection with pokemon was that of a true master, something i would never manage" were his words mixed with the obvious sadness that drowned him. Ash's death had become news and trainers from all over the world remembered him, people from every town and village cried his disappearance and creatures from all the continents he had stepped on remembered his noble heart and great doings. Although that wasnt the only thing happening at the moment since the bank of fog that had encountered Ash's path and lead his fate was quickly expanding across the continent, and the world itself. It was slowly killing all life within the forest, valleys and even the poisonous volcanos, and without the Mistress that controls all life and purifies water and air, the cloud of contamination was expanding as quickly as Jolteon's paws.  
  
But Ash and Elly were currently oblivious to all happenings as they walked across a small, evergreen forest with glittering leaves, the wind whispering into their ears as it tenderly caressed their fur. They had been walking for a few days now and although they were tired Ash's will was greater than all exhaustion and he kept walking, waiting for Elly's unacustomed body to reach him from time to time. Ash sat down one more time as he waited for the young female eevee to reach him. He observed her, her tiny black nose pointing down, her long ears brushing against the sandy floor, covering themselves with dust, and her long slender legs moving in slow, efforted steps. He smiled softly at her as her tired but still beautiful body moved in calm paces torwards him, her eyes not moving up to stare at him, "she is doing all this for me...and im forcing her too much, i should do something for her" the young, male eevee thought to himself standing up. His ears perked up trying to catch the sound of something to eat, as an eevee he knew he'd have to hunt and although he had no idea how to he had to try. With a proud smile the sound of water not too far away reached him, the melody of life hissed across the forest like a slythering snake built out of transparent fluid. He trotted happily torwards the young eevee and placed his muzzle under her chin to lif her head up, "come on Elly, i've found water, we can rest and fish something to eat!" he said excitedly managing to get a look from the female teen eevee. Her icy blue eyes stared at the male eevee with a look of surprise, a glitter of hope shinning in them like the silent spark of a star in the night, "really Ash? that's fantastic" she said in a weak but kind voice.  
  
They emerged into the stony shore of a rather small river, but large enough as not to be called a stream any longer. The water shone like diamond as it rushed quickly in front of them, it's crystaline surface reflecting the green ceiling that covered it and emmiting golden sparks as the sun rays sneaked past silently to catch an envious glance into the river. Whitish round stones were situated in the shore forming a beach of enormous pearls of a pale, moon colour, as if the moon herself had decided to drop small copies of her silvery face. Pale green willows, as if covered by ice, were situated all along the river and they stood proudly over it as the river entered a small cannon of straight, hard walls built out of polished stones with a slippery surface, probably as a consequence of floods. Elly let her tired body collapse against the hard stones, a silent gasp escaping her lips as her pained ribs made ontact with a rather large one. Ash, who had paced a few steps front, rushed to her side, a worried expression running across his canine face, "Elly! you all right?" he inquired in a concerned voice. The female eevee looked up, a surprise but at the same time pleased smile drawn in her lips, "im fine Ash, just took my time to rest, i think i deserve it" she said in a stronger voice but still weak and tired. Ash smiled, she was all right and that was all that matered for him at the moment since the young eevee was quickly becoming his friend, and more than that, his best friend, an understanding and caring creature that was risking her life to help him.  
  
Ash raised his head up, his ears erect and his fluffy brown tail as high as it could reach in a proud pose, "well, then i'll go fish you something" he mentioned giving himself airs of superiority. He had done many things before so he didnt think fishing would be that hard, not with his new and more agile body at least, and with the young reflexes, much more acute, that characterized his specie. Elly laughed softly, her lips shut and her eyes closed in a funny look, "oh Ash, you dont know how to hunt!" she mentioned although her voice cracked a bit with her amusement. Ash payed no atention to her words as he turned around and walked torwards the water taking secure steps, his ego up although his stomach flip flopped with excitement and nerves. He lowered his head a bit at his padded paws touched the cold surface of the clear water, his image difracting with the waves released by his penetration in the fluid. His senses were alert, his eyes paying close atention to the movement below his body, his nose completely alert as he attempted to smell the distance between him and the aliment. A silvery glitter and a silent shadow moving right in front of his fangs alerted him of the pressence of a fish and automatically his whole body paralized and seemed to be built out of stone as his chestnut eyes followed the delicate swaying of the fish. It was an automatic reaction, the pulling of a trigger, and the teen's body had entered the water with the quick of a flashing lightning and with the same speed the water broke and the eevee emerged from it. His fur was flattened against his skin and his tounge was lolling out, a paw ran across his face desperately to get rid of the itchy feeling, he had bitten no fish but a patch of muddy sand at the bottom. The little grains of sand got between his teeth and fangs cutting the soft flesh of his lips and tounge itching him, the unpleasant feeling spreading across his mouth in the form of a sour taste. Elly laughed loudly this time giving away that her recovery was being quick, "oh Ash, you deffinitely dont know how to fish" she commented gasping for air and feeling a pressure feeling as the already hard muscles in ehr stomach moved spasmotically with each laugh. Ahs glared at her, his cheeks flushing in an embarrased reddish colour although invisible through the thick, brownish fur that covered his body and face. He had ridiculized himself in front of this eevee and that was something he hated, he had always hated embarrasing himself in front of Misty and just because this was an eevee wouldnt change it.  
  
Elly stood up and suddenly Ash's anger vanished as he stared at the creature in disbeliefe, his face severe and horror striken, "no Elly, dont stand up, you are still tired" he nearly yelled at her taking a silent and hesitant step. Elly shook her head and bared her fangs a bit in a smile, "dont worry Ashy, im all right now" she told the pokemon sweetly taking secure steps torwards him. Ash smiled softly, he underestimated the girl and overly protected her as it had happened with Misty before, but he knew well that both were much alike, strong, feeble looking but still hard like stone and very brave. Although they were also very different, Elly was very extroverted and slightly jumpy and unpredictable, and she had that icy look in her eyes that spoke of a hard past and a hardenned heart. He knew Elly never exteriorized her feeling keeping them locked inside her large box of secrets, surprising him every second. However deep inside Ash knew she was kind, caring, and sensible, she had feelings, she loved and suffered, and had a larger heart than anyone imagined hidden under her tough appereance of bad girl. The young eevee, oblivious to the male's thoughts, entered the water with careful, silent steps, her eyes focused in the clear surface of the water, her acute hearing catching the silent rippling of the underwater area as the fish finned gently the water in their slythering movement. A proud and superious grin appeared in the youngster's lips and they bared slightly preparing her fangs for a strike, her nose just barely touching the unsteady surface of the rare liquid. Without a warning she plunged forward in a dive, fangs ready to penetrate the soft, white flesh of a sneaky fish, claws finrly grasped on the sandy bottom, the use of every single muscle was neccesary in this manoeuvre.  
  
But it was matter of a fraction of second, the fraction Elly was underwater. Ash's ears perked up as a roaring sound reached him, the sound booming against the walls of the nearby cannon as the invisible waves spread across the area covered by the two canines. Ash looked torwards the source of the sound, his eyes widdening at the vision of a large wall of water aproaching them in the form of a wave, speeding torwards them at a dazzling speed. The great wave destroyed everything at it's path, pulling ancient trees with deep roots out of their place, the area they had been at for the past two hundred years, it grabbed stones and smashed them into silky powder inside it's fluid stomach. Ash gasped and rushed out of the river with a graceful leap as the feeling of instinctive fear overtook his common sense. He stopped, however, right when his hard paws touched the hard surface built out of lunar stones and turned his head quickly, "Elly! Flood! Get out of the water!" he yelled loudly, a harsh and nearly hyteric bark that echoed within the forest. He rushed away from the water's reach expecting Elly to be trotting right behind him but he had never been futher from the truth. Elly had just heard his frightened and rushing bark when a strong current had smashed against her tiny body, the sensation of something inside her breaking and the sudden and intense pain that suddenly jolted across her body and toracic box told her of one or two broken ribs. Her lungs hurted and pressed strongly against her body as her blood was slowly being poisoned with carbon dioxide, her heart beated at a frantic speed as a sudden fear reached her. But she remained cool, she couldnt let the terror of a near death frighten her or she would never make it. She never questioned herself how but she had managed to reach the surface and she gasped loudly as her lungs filled with air and her rips yelled at her for the simple action of breathing.  
  
Ash had turned around quickly but his body froze totally as a great mass of water moved like a herd of rampaging tauros in front of him, devouring everything in it's path and racing away leaving only destruction behind. A sudden current of frozen wind rushed past his body, covering his veins and organs with ice and pressing his stomach strongly as a suden angst reached him, Elly was nowhere to be seen, the waters had dragged her away against will. But he calmed down a bit as her voice reached him, her voice calling for help, she was on the surface of a now wild river, a river that slythered past the narrow cannon. She was alive but not for long, and it was then when Ash did the bravest thing he had ever done in his life, "ELOISE!" he yelled at her feeling a ragong heat of vravery overflow within him, heating his body and defrosting the ice. He started off in a sprint, his new legs carrying him at a speed unable to reach in normal conditions, he was powered by a single idea, saving his best friend's life. His paws carried him agily, like a mountain goat, over the rocks that climbed steadily up a small hill, the hill that had been broken by erosion and had formed the cannon. And as he reached the top Ash did the most unexpected action, a move that would surprise him when remembered later on, a move he would only do to save the life of someone important to him, and Elly was. He risked his life by jumping torwards the other wall of the narrow cannon and using his strong, spring like tendons, he crouched a bit and bounced rapidly torwards the other wall. Using this strategy he managed to move quickly across the cannon, bouncing against strong walls of firm rocks, and he soon passed an agonizing eevee, a female creature that made a great effort to mantain her head out of the killing liquid. Elly stared at Ash leaping over her like a stantler, her mind surprised although her paws paddled constantly to keep her body in float, she was confused, she had known he cared but not as much as to risk his life for her.  
  
Ash leapt on top of a fallen tree trunk that layed across the cannon like a bridge, his mind working quickly to form a rescuing plan, and before his eyes, and without loosing a single second, all the necessary items appeared before him. He leapt gracefully torwards the thin, falling branch of a tall, ancient willow that leaned wearily over the cannon. He grabbed the branch and slipped down quickly although his fangs were gripped firmly over the branch, feather like, pale leaves were pulled out of the branch as he fell. Ash penetrated the water strongly, a sudden pain striked him, as if he had been slapped by an overly large hand, but he ignored this and pulled himself out of the water. He swam quickly torwards the path he had calculated Elly would float through and wated making a great effort with all his body to mantain his position. And he didnt fail, as he had calculated, the young eevee passed right through that path, smashing against him. Ash placed his paws around the girl and swam with his hind legs torwards the rocks, the weight of the eevee's exhausted and nearly limp form dragging him underwater. He managed to reach a small platform built out of rock and pull the body on it, the water spraying him as it furiously smashed against the firm rock, threatening to tear it down. Ash observed her body, her lungs efforting to breathe as she was chocking with water filling them. The teen's courage had vanished to reveal a sudden terror, cold and freezing, hidden beneath the mask of valiancy that had formed around himself. He knew what he had to do, and as embarrasing as it could be there was no other way of saving the suffocating eevee's life. He lowered his face torwards Elly's, his mind racing with thoughts, memoies that stopped all the time in one single image, the image of the kiss he had given the only woman he had ever truly loved, a good bye kiss. His lips met the female eevee's lips, parted slightly in an automatic and failing attempt to breathe, and with all the strength he could gather, he breathe into her mouth, filling her lungs with air and pressure that pushed the water torwards the outside. He parted away quickly as Elly spit the water with a sound erupt, and a serie of coughs preceded it, the water flowing out and dripping down her black lips. She didnt open her eyes to know she was alive, and her usual sense of humour seemed to return back to her, "Ash...dont you ever...dare...call me Eloise again...or i'll burst your mouth,...next time" she managed to threaten between coughs, her voice feeble and nearly unaudible but a weak smile appeared in her dark lips.  
  
Ash smiled softly, at least she seemed fine, although weak she would be all right, and he was grateful to the Gods about this, as well as proud with himself, but an involuntary shudder shook his wet body as images from the rescue he had carried through came to his mind. However he was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly as Elly started trembling furiously, her wet and weak body freezing with a gentle gust of cold wind that had approached them silently. Ash layed next to her and snuzzled against her body tightly trying to keep her warm, although his logical mind screamed at him and we wondered wether she would be warmer of colder having his cold body next to her. But she stopped shaking as her mind drifted off to a deep, dreamless sleep. Ash stared at her without moving his gaze from her wet form, a large, pale moon shinning brightly and staring at the both from the dark sky splashed with millions of glittering stars, the tender rays caressing the female's form and making her wet fur shine like pure silver. Ash smiled softly, his eyes staring into Elly's closed ones as if he could see through her eyelids, "i dont know why you are doing this Elly, but thank you" he sighed deeply, his voice not raising over a silent whisper. His gaze moved back torwards the silent sky, his eyes piercing the moon in conffusion and a strange and inunderstandable simpathy, although his fair features had returned to a serious and worried shape, "Silver, where are you? did you save yourself? or did you die in the oceans?" he told himself in a soft voice.  
  
His heart ached in his chest as a realization dawned him and his gaze moved down now strangely interested in the smooth, greyis stone, but he couldnt see it, "even if i managed to find Misty and Tracey, how will i tell them who i am? i'll never return to my body, it's lost in the oceans...i doubt they ever found it" he thought feeling as if someone had punched him in the stomach and the fist kept pressing in it. His ears perked up and his eyes returned to their alert form as the sense of being observed flowed within his new and much more acute senses, "you can still return to your body, but will you want to do so?" a gentle, femaleish voice said in his mind, it wasnt a voice like anything he had ever heard, it was so melodic and gentle it seemed to belong to an angel. Ash raised his head high to get a wider area of view and stared in every direction in worry, a silent growl thundering within his chest and throat, "who said that?" he inquired but seemed to think twice, he wasnt too sure he wanted to know, "of course i want to return to my body!" he snapped with an angry and reassuring bark. The owner of the voice didnt seem affected by the pokemon's angry voice and went on, "you really think so? think harder, think about what you will win,...and loose" the voice explained becoming fainter. And Ash though, his mind examined the events, "if i returned i would be with Misty" he said hinting a slight joy but not the eufory of leaping up the sky as he had imagined. The creature was still there but Ash didnt know where it was since it was speaking throgh psychical powers, "are you sure you want to be with her...or that she wants to be with you?" the sacred voice spoke again, a firm tone in her sweet melody. Ash looked back at the stone, his mind thoughtful buthis head shook wildly, he wasnt doubting, was he? his eyes gazed at the sky again thi time flashing with anger, "OF COURSE WANT TO, i LOVE her!" he yelled, his voice barking angrily. A silent chuckle echoed in the depths of the river, "i dont think so...but think again, what will you loose?" she inquired again, the intense questionary starting to annoy the pokemon. Ash started thinking, his mind moving torwards obvious things like the perfectly clear night look, the keen hearing sense and the fascinating agility. His eyes widdened in sudden realization, he understood now, "Elly" he whispered softly lacking air, this impact had nocked all the air out of his lungs. His gaze moved torwards the sleeping form next to him, today he had risked his life in a perilous way to save her, he cared for her but he cared for Misty too, and now he had to choose between his two best friends, being human again or remaining pokemon. He felt a stray and silent tear slowly move down his cheek, he didnt want to loose Elly, she had done for him more than anyone ever did, but he loved Misty, didnt he? or did he simply care for her like a friend? he was too confused now. His heart started beating rapidly inside his fury chest as his gaze kept observing the young eevee as if she was an angel. He leaned down and place a frienly and sneaky kiss on her cheek as a gentle smile appeared in his lips, a smile like none he had ever had, "i just want you to know i dont wanna loose you, Elly" he whispered softly before lowering his head and falling asleep as well.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
AN: ok this was long and perhaps a bit confusing but things will get clearer as the story goes on, and deffinitely that's not the end, you know these two are on a quest to find Misty and Tracey. I just hope you guys are enjoying this, i think it looks a lot better than the other one, at least it look like it, and, as i said, i made mayor changes. Now as i said again i think you guys should read The Neverending Love once this one is finished, personally. Another thing, i'd like to comment on a few good looking stories i write, it's been quiet some time since i stopped writting pokemon (following the anime i mean) stories, but i have an original pokemon one, The Journey of Chaos, it's quiet good, personally. I have other non pokemonish ones, Hidden Wonders and Pathcross (they kinda go together) and one based on a true story, You Loved Me The Most and In My Heart (the sequel), so there, perhaps you'd like taking a peek at my long list, but i advice some are quiet crappy, however thank you for reading this. 


	6. Howls of Love

AN: WARNING- mild mention about sexual relations so those of you who feel scandalized about it skip the second paragraph.

Misty stared at the dark sky, it's pale blueish stars sparkling in a silent whisper as her aqua blue eyes scanned the dark, infinite surface, as if expecting a response to unspoken questions. None came however, just the sound of insects and the spooky hooting of owls, "oh Ash, i know you are dead yet i have a feeling in my heart, as if you were still alive, yet it aches more each day, as if the love you confessed to me was dying, is it Ash?" she asked the silence of the night with a seep sigh, an invisible friend her mind had created. She ran a hand across her flaming hair, a silverish glitter scaping it's warmth as a great full moon caressed it tenderly, bringing no pleasure to her as it had done many times before, because it was a full moon wich had decided Ash's fate eight months ago. She didnt hear the sound of tender feet stepping lightly on a soft, moist grass, but somehow she knew of a pressence behind her, "speaking to the stars, are you Misty?" the familiar voice of a male asked her softly. She didnt turn around to see the newcomer for the sound of his voice was unmistakeable, "i am indeed Tracey, expecting revelations about questions that bother me, but they remain silent, locking their secrets within them" she answered in a soft, tired voice. Her fingers played with a small badge, a badge the shape of a little, silvery white ghost, the one she had recently won a few days ago, "do you believe in spirits?" she asked all of a sudden, a stray question, thoughts that came to her mind and traveled to her tounge. Tracey looked down at her, he moved next to her and sat down placing an arm around her shoulders, his eyes looking at her face in worry, "you have to get over his death, Misty, he is gone, he wont return, go on with your life and forget the past" he explained in a worried but still severe voice, making his point clearly with a few emphasizing moves from his left hand. Misty looked at the little badge, carefully held between her thin, and slender fingers, her eyes glittering with tears menacing to escape, "it is as if he was alive, as if he had reincaranted or saved himself or something" she told the young man ignoring his previous words. Tracey looked at her with deep understanding, it could be hard to get over someone's death, specially being an Elf, but she had to, or she would fade and die, "i know what you mean for i feel the same, but Ash wont return, he will go on with his life, the same thing you should do, find a man that will love you and be happy" he explained the woman squeezing her shoulder tenderly, his face moving slightly closer to her's in an automatic move to make his thoughts be understood. Misty turned her face to look at her, her eyes stared into his but she remained cool and passive but a silent confusion seemed to glitter in them, "like you?" she asked timidly, her eyes glazing with a sudden understanding. 

Tracey was taken by surprise by this sudden question, so full of meaning and confusing at the same time, but he didnt answer, his black eyes kept scanning the woman's aqua blue ones. He leaned forward, slowly, hesitantly, but at the same time feeling a strange warmth, a new force that impulsed him to throw down any wall that stood in the middle. He closed his eyes and his mind, swarming with numerous and unrecognizable thoughts, drifted off to a state of pure peace and a sensation of floating over the clouds. Misty stared at the young man as he approached her a bit hesitant, she felt herself doubt but gave in to the wonderful feeling of warmth that slowly spread across her body and soul, sending a pinkish colour to her cheeks and the feeling of a herd of butterflies fluttering across her stomach, gently ticklig the walls of it with their silky wings. The summerged into a sea of pure bliss as their lips touched, their tounges slid into the other's mouth meeting in the middle of the way and dancing a dance of passion and love. Slowly Misty felt herself lay down, the young man slowly leaning over hear, his much heavier body tenderly over her slender and delicate one. The kiss intensified and their bodies left the rational mind as it was defeated by the instinctive, animal mind, the young male's hand caressing the female's body, investigating every little corner. Misty held him tightly against her body, as if fearing he might dissapear like Ash had done nearly a year before, but she wasnt thinking, she was just behaving the way her hormones and brain were telling her to. She pulled away from his lips and started licking his face and neck tenderly, seducting him into the act of mating, like the animals they were sicne, although Elf, she didnt stop being animal, and neither did he. He reacted to the sudden move of the timid Elf not by pulling away or being surprised, but by removing the pale night gown made out of silk that was situated over her body, leaving her with nothing on but her own pale and soft skin. The excitation was so great at this point that the young Elf eagerly forced him to remove his clothes, the only wall that stood between both bodies. And there, in the middle of a field washed by the moonlight, and under the observant gazes of many animals, both teenagers sealed their love through the natural act of mating, an act that sent them to a dimension of new feelings and pleasures, and that had created and unbreakable bond between the two. 

Elly had awoken completely healed, slightly weak and nervous still about yesterday's events, but strong enough to carry her light weight up the steep wall of the cliff and to the safety of secure land. It wasnt an easy climb since the stones had been furiously erossioned into assembling a straight wall and the terraces and steps were very scarce and a long distance one from another. However Elly's strong will and Ash's contant speeches about hope, real strength and body-mind control managed to keep their spirits high and help them reach the top of the cliff. Ash was behind her at one point and the young eevee doubted wether to leap to a rather distant terrace or not, "Elly, real strength is not in the body, it's in your mind and heart, if you believe you can do it, YOU CAN! however if you doubt, that's when you wont do it" he told the female seriously but understandingly. Elly didnt say anything but she believed she could do it, and in fact, she did, with a clean, graceful leap, she reached the little terrace agily, giving a demonstration of perfect body control. Once they reached the top with a last effort they couldnt help but laugh, a strange laugh that was mixed with a heavy breathing and a serie of exhausted pants, "well, we made it, but you lost a lot of time" Elly told Ash, her voice a strange mixture of conffusion and joy, and a slight hint of being sorry. Ash shook his head and smiled kindly at her, "by no means i would have left you to drown, Elly, you've been nicer to me than anyone has ever been" he explained seriously but hinting a slight sorrow that consumed his heart. It was true, Elly was a woman you wouldnt dare to have an argument with, but she had never been seriously mean at him, while Misty, the woman he loved, had always argued with him, and realizing this sent a great pain through his noble heart. The young female stared at him with simpathy, her own heart aching in knowledge of such a treatment since her mother was hunted down by a group of humans when she was barely a pup, she had managed to run away but knew nothing about the fate of her brothers and sister. She had never known her father, being her mother a solitary. She had been adopted by the pack but they had treated her like an outcast, and one she became, however the young pup bornt in a comma called her atention. She hadnt known about his birth being him the same age she was, but something in her heart told her to stick to him, and luckily she did since she had taken care to feed him by hunting, chewing the meat and pushing it inside his throat. Ash didnt know but if it hadnt been for her, he would be dead, and Elly's heart had been right and she knew this pokemon was one in a million. 

Their path dragged them along a small woodland wich's frontiers reached a vast valley that oppened in front of them, the green grass glowing a healthy, natural colour, and a bright, whitish sun glowing intensely on the sky, it's golden rays washing the valley with the light of life and nature. The valley reached further than their keen eyes could see, the horizon was an irregular boundary where the contrast of intense blue and bright green was so strong it looked like a cubist picture. A herd of strong tauros with great, dark brown, furry manes, small but sharp horns, and musculous bodies, paced nearby looking troubleless and peaceful. Elly smiled with excitement at the great mammals, a knowing grin spreading in her face. Ash stared at her and his eyes widdened in realization of what this crazy female was thinking, his skin paled and a feeling of fear spread across his body, "oh no Elly, dont you even think about it" he told her severely although his voice stuttered in nerves and fear. Elly stared at him, her lips curved in a smile and her fangs and teeth showing, "oh, come on Ash, it'll be fun" the female canine said with a childlish voice. Ash shook his head vigorously as if trying to make his point as clear as possible, "no way, what fun is getting trampled into a pancake?" he snapped clearly stating his thoughts about the idea. But Elly didnt listen to him, her eyes stared wich mischief at a little calf that pazed lazily and dangerously close to the carnivors, it's innocent chest lacking the characteristical mop of thick, dark brown fur, and it's golden fur splashed with slightly darker stripes to blend in with the enviroment. Without another warning she leapt out of the bushes with a loud, hunting howl, her slender body landing firmly onto the calf's back, black claws piercing the animal's flesh, her fangs digging deeply into the little baby's neck. Elly felt the metallic taste of blood pleasantly flow within her mouth as her wildest instints were awoken, the adrenaline pumped through her veins and the animal's hysterical and panicked shrills and screams of fear and pain rang in her acute ears. But the effect was the one she wanted, the whole herd had been alerted by the calls for help that echoed in the valley, and with a graceful leap Elly leapt down and started running away from the herd, a proud smile shinning in her lips. Ash had leapt in front of the young tauros in an attempt to help Elly but his eyes widdened in terror and his stomach twisted in fear as the face of an angry tauros pushed the calf aside, throwing him to the floor, his furious eyes gazed at Ash speaking of his intentions.

He didnt hesitate into turning around and letting his agile paws carry him to a race for safety, the elastic tendons contracting and expanding like springs, helping him reach a great speed in race without hurting himself, the claws dragging firmly on the soil, helping him to keep balance. The ground beneath his pads trembled like an earthquake, the thundering noise of hundreds of hooves stomping the ground furiously reached his ears. He could see Elly's trotting figure moving swiftly in front of him, her fluffy tail touching the wind as she moved with her characteristical grace. He stared at her without loosing his concentration on the flood of danger that followed him closely, nearly stepping on his heels, "mental note to myself, next time let Elly get trampled alone" he thought angrily to himself although deep in his heart he knew he'd jump off a cliff if that meant saving Elly's life. They were nearing the top of the cliff and the great equines didnt seem eager to give up the vengeful chase, their speed kept up not showing sings of fatige. Ash's paws and ankles were starting to hurt, his breathing was laboured and his lungs protested, he knew that if he triped, fell, or diminished his speed he would be trampled to death, considering the tauros didnt enjoy tearing him with their sharp horns. However Elly didnt seem the least tired, she still kept up the speed, now far away from the male eevee, her body bending like an envelope as she run, managing to reach an amazing speed Ash had only seen in a jolteon. And that's what he thought, perhaps Elly would evolve to become a jolteon, quick and agile, with a slender but musculous body. But as he stared at her, still trying to keep up, he saw her leap gracefully on top of a small boulder, a peak shapped boulder of a pale greyish colour that glittered like golden silver in the fading sun light, almost in a copperish colour. The female eevee raised her head to the sky, almost as if pleading to it, but her eyes where closed and her lips parted and shapping a circle. Ash saw her chest increase in size as she swallowed a large gulp of air, and then she blew it all out in the form of a sound, a loud, high pitched sound Ash recognized. Elly's howl filled the valley louder than the sound of thunder in a furious storm night, the cry of war elongating to a large extention in time. Her voice was melodic but at the same time powerful, high pitched like the female she was but full of strength and courage. 

Ash's ears perked up in surprise, she had been answered. The deep sound of a howl answered from the depths of a forest right at the foot of the valley. If it was another specie Ash didnt know, but he knew something for sure, this was a male for the depth of his answering voice gave it away. As quickly as it had begun, it stopped, the rumbling stopped, the stomping vanished, and the herd of tauros turned around, their faces now reflecting shock and fear, an anguishing fear to the howl that answered Elly's cry of war and help. Ash crawled all the way torwards her, not looking once at the retreating herd, and let himself fall exhausted by the rock where Elly stood in a proud pose. She looked down at Ash and smiled, a smile that Ash couldnt return due to weakness and due to anger, he felt angry since he had risked his life to save her, and she had risked their life for simple fun. But his heart softened and a silent gasp escaped his throat at the vision in front of him. The sun was behind the female eevee casting a bright, blinding aura around her, her reddish fur becoming a golden colour. She looked like a godess, he features clearly marked by the shading of her face, a bright smile lighting the darkest of moments. Ash didnt know why but he suddenly felt strange, shy and at the same time like he could tell her all his secrets, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and a wave of heat caressing his skin. He couldnt understand why but at the same time, a wave of a pleasantly cool liquid ran up and down his spine sending goosebumps across the pores of his skin. Elly smiled at him and moved her face torwards the forest again, the sun outlining her small and delivate muzzle and shinnin in her icy blue eyes. A howl arived from the forest again, but this one was much more gentler, it was a good bye howl, a howl saying farewell. Elly answered back, her voice sounding much more melodic, and for a brief moment Ash was conviced she was an angel brought from heavens to guide him back to his friends. Elly leapt down from the rock breaking the magick that had suddenly appeared in Ash's chestnut eyes, a gentle smile playing lazily with her lips, "Raynacnua, master of this forests and leader of the Cytao Ropa, a pack of ninetales that live here, he is white, and that's the last pack of white ninetales in the world, tauros fear them since they are strong and larger than normal, golden ninetales" she explained dreamily as old times flowed within her mind. She looked back at the forest with an expression of nostalgy, "he is my friend, the only friend i ever had before meeting you, helped out a bunch but i couldnt stay with them, they are a legendary pack, the last...not a place for a common eevee" she said, a slight hint of anger in her voice. Ash stood up and walked closer to her, his eyes staring sharply into hers, a look of security written in heis features, "you are special Elly, no matter what those foxes say, you are special" he told her reassuringly. She smiled faintly at him feeling much stronger and powerful she had ever felt by just staring into the dog's secure and strong features and words.

To Be Continued...

AN: another chapter finished, i believe this is getting better and better, isnt it? Sorry it took me so long to write this down but i have just finished my finals and this past two weeks i didnt have time to do anything else but study, what a terrible weekend without being able to walk out of this house. Also critics are welcome, stupid, senseless flamings are, by no ways, welcome. I have more stories you might be interested so just take a peek into my folder, also i recomend, Hidden Wonders+Pathcross (these two go together) The Untameable Sea Godess wich is about Silver and Lugia, Silver Fox wich is pretty nice, and Blind Friendship has a cute plot. Thats about it for today, thank you all that have read this and i hope you are enjoying it.


	7. Sorrows of Reencounters

Without a warning the young and naturally strong female leapt on the young reincarnated human making him loose balance. Ash emmited a surprised shriek as he felt the gravity take over his balance and his whole body fell, back first, rolling down the mild slope, a wave of laughter echoing in his throat as Elly joined him, letting herself roll as well, and throwing herself to the floor when she stopped. Their game went on like that, consisting on leaping and rolling, a roar of laughter expanding across the valley and startling a few birds and mice. Ash took revenge on a distracted Elly and leapt on her, his paws pushing her down on the ground making the two canines roll a few metres down. Elly shrieked as she felt her balance threatened by a sudden attack but her surprise was quickly extinguished by the sound of laughter echoing in her throat. The both landed, stomach up, on the plane part of the hill's foot, their breathing laboured and funny smiles of joy playing in their lips, "i have to admit i had fun after all, you'e one crazy pokemon, Elly" Ash said moving his eyes to stare at the slender and atractive dog. Elly rolled over, half her body resting on Ash's stomach and chest, a proud smile in her lips, "of course i am, after all, that's the clue of fun, to be crazy" Elly explained, her pearly fangs glittering with the recently appeared moon as a grin took control of her lips. Ash smiled staring in wonder at her icy blue eyes, they were so blue and cold yet this time a strange form of fire seemed to light them, as if her insides burnt with a force or a magick unknown to him. And once again he felt odd, and this surprised him since he had never felt anything similar, and at the same time this feeling was very comforting for it brought him memories of her and how caring she had always been with him. Elly looked up and stared forward, something had caught her attention, "Ash, look..." she gasped breathlessly, a strange feeling of unease drowning her happiness. Ash moved over and stared at the humans, he could see no humans but a large, triangular tent, green cloth used in it to blend in with the enviroment, it was a scientist's tent, that was for sure. And out of the tent walked a little creature covered in yellow fur, a little rodent with a saddened expresion, the skin sticking to the bones of this pokemon and its extremely thin legs nearly unable to keep it standing. Ash's eyes lit with an expression of complete eufory and at the same time guilt and sorrow, "PIKACHU!" he barked starting a dashing race torwards the little creature.

Pikachu's ears perked up as the bark reached her ears, she understood, it was a voice calling her name in the tounge of eevees. And she saw it. Two eevees raced torwards her, one male who trotted as if life depended on eaching her and a female who hesitantly ran behind the male. There was a strange mixture of smells in the air, floating lazily torwards her as the wind impulsed the scent. She recognized sorrow, hope, friendship and love, a strong kind of love, the one kind to fear for it's unpredictable character modified the bearer's personality. However these were wild pokemon and could not be trusted since they could attempt to hunt her. The pokemon's volts charged with electric energy as rage and distrust torwards the newcomers flowed across her veins, her instinct yelling in his mind to protect herself against the carnivour and extremely deadly hunters. Ash recoiled surprised, his own logical mind warning him against the dangers of approaching a deffensive pikachu. His heart dropped with great pain, a pain that punctured every single inch of his heart with a knife wrapped in flames, the pain of staring at a friend's eyes and not being recognized. Elly stopped next to Ash, her icy blue eyes glaring at the pikachu, her head up and chest out in pride and dominance. A single glance at the female eevee froze the little rodent's blood, inmediatly she knew that this pokemon was as dangerous and deadly as an angered gyarados, the great water serpent, and she also knew the chances of winning in her state were from minimal to nule. Elly's laugh echoed in the valley as a single roar of amusement and pride, "look at her, she can barely stand on her feet, much less gather enough energy to scratch us" Elly snapped harshly talking to Ash although her words were directed to Pikachu. Ash stared at her, a mixture of anger and sadness hitting his heart and stomach, "dont speak that way about Pikachu, she's done nothing to you, she's just protecting herself as much as she can...dont you have a heart? Cant you see she's already hurted enough?" Ash snapped at her, a deep growl echoing in his throat. Elly took a step to the right in surprise, her eyes scanning the pokemon's eyes in search of answers to his behaviour, but all she could see was pain, and that pain hit her with the force of a rampaging tauros. Lowering her ears and head she acceped her defeat, and although Ash would not understand that now he was the leader of the pack, and Elly knew one thing too, there was no battle deciding their ranking, the only strength of their hearts was the energy that powered their destiny as a pack. 

Pikachu stared amused at both pokemon, their verbal fight bounced from one another like a tennis match, but a thought echoed in the little and weak pokemon's mind, why was this stranger protecting her against the rage of this female? Pikachu shook her head discarding the current of thoughts that flowed through her brain. Ash looked back at her, his penetrating gaze piercing her eyes caught her attention as the sensation of being observed sent goosebumps across her spine as if it was a freezing wind traveling down from the frozen mountains. Timidly she stared at the male pokemon with a slightly distrusting gaze, as well as with a great surprise, and something caught her attention, the warmth she could read in his dark chestnut eyes, the fire of triumph blazing in the depths of his eyes. Ash managed to curl his black lips in a faint, nearly unoticeable smile, "Pikachu, it's me" he said, his words choking with a current of tears and a wave of sobs that threatened to escape any moment. Pikachu squinted her eyes to catch a better look, her eyes gazing deeply into the eevee's, trying to catch a glimpse of something, she didnt kno what but something that would tell her who this stranger was. And with the speed of lightning the clear image came into her mind, those same chestnut eyes that stared with a sorrowful look into pikachu's dark brown eyes nearly a year ago. A boy mounted on a dragon's back, a handsome boy with dreams of becoming the best pokemon master ever, and with extremely deep chestnut eyes. Pikachu's lips curled in a joyful smile, and a current of happines drowned her with the waters of pleasure and dream, sending a warm sensation across her body, a sensation that filled her with new life, and hope, a hope already lost. She was still confused although the reality slowly sank in and with much more strength than ever, a reality that told her a terrible truth, Ash was dead, but this also sent a relief to her natural being, death was not the end. Her eyes gazed deeply into Ash's for a longer moment before her previously vanished voice returned, "Ash?" she stuttered in a faint whisper, a whisper that gave away her shock. Ash nodded slowly, a sad look reflecting in his face with the clarity of words in an open book's pages. Pikachu squeaked of joy as she suddenly recovered from her shock. Leaping against Ash she embraced him in a tight hug, a hug she had desired to be able to do many times ever since the news of his dissapereance had reached her ears. Ash yelled surprised as the full force of the female leaping on him sent him rolling to the floor, and his knotted throat cleared as a laugh echoed in the valley, a joyful laugh speaking for many emotions flowing through his body and many thoughts roaming his mind. Pikachu rubbed her tear stained eyes against his fluffy chest covered with silky, creamy fur, "i missed you, we all did, why did you leave us?" she blamed him although unable to cover her happiness with this sudden rush of anger. Ash laughed placing a padded paw on the pokemon's back, "as if it was my choice, Pikachu, and i've come as quick as i could ever since i regained conciousness, i've been very sick, you know? If it hadnt been for Elly i would be dead...again" Ash explained chuckling at his own little, ironic joke. 

Pikachu stared at him, her eyes shinning as hey were covered in tears, but the gaze moved torwards the attractive pokemon that sat a few feet away from the two, her eyes staring curiously at the two but a glitter of jeallowsy blazed in the depth's of her icy blue eyes. Pikachu narrowed her eyebrows in both, conffusion and distrust, "have you forgotten Misty?" Pikachu inquired all of a sudden, hinting the slight anger that she felt about this fact. Ash moved his head torwards the pikachu's abruptly, his eyes scanning for hers to search for the hidden meaning of her words, "what do you mean?" Ash asked when he had found the pokemon's eyes, his gaze reading between the lines of the pokemon's sentence, the word becoming clear in her eyes. Pikachu looked at him matter of factly, a loopsided smile showing her amusement about the fact that some things nevr change, like the teen's inocence, "well, it's obvious, Alpha Male, you have found a mate already" Pikachu said suddenly feeling the strange sensation of seeing her trainer and friend as an equal, as another member of the animal world. Ash was taken by surprise, his eyes widdened greatly and his jaw dropped shocked. He kicked the pokemon aside with his paws and stood up, suddenly feeling really hot and oppresive, a feeling of butterflies fluttering across his stomach and the incoherent numbness of his brain due to the shock was clearly visible. Pikachu and Elly were both surprised at the reaction, but while Pikachu studied Ash with interest Elly looked away, locked in her own world of thoughts, a hand squiching her heart, and her logical mind fighting against the event that had been taking place in her heart for the past days. Pikachu's smile faded and was replaced with a look of slight sadness, "so it's true" Pikachu said sadly, her eyes finding the grass suddenly blooming with interest. Ash raised her head gently placing a paw under her chin and forcing her eyes to stare at him, "listen Pikachu, i didnt forget you, i'll never forget any of you, indeed, i came back, didnt i?" he explained seriously smiling faintly, his eyes scanning into her features for any sign of understanding. Pikachu nodded slowly but her eyes searched Elly once more as if pointing her out to Ash, wich she was doing actually. Ash understood but his gaze didnt leave his seriousness although a feeling of lack of oxigen attacked him, "she is a great friend, she has helped me survived and cme all the way here with me at free will, im grateful to her, that's all...ok, we became good friends and i'd die if she left, but we are friends, that's all" Ash explained as seriously, his words being forced out of his mouth and his heart aching every time a letter escaped his lips.

That was nothing compared to Elly, her ears caught everything spoken in the conversation and each time Ash said something, her heart sank lower and lower into the depths of dispair. She closed her eyes tightly trying to block away any vision of the world outside, trying to escape reality, but the image of the breathtaking eevee kept roaming her mind, his gentle and loving smile playing with her heart unconciously. A stray tear tickled her cheek as it escaped the stone hearted eevee's efforts to remain cool and passive in the most terrible and dangerous, or depressing situations. But this time the feelings that flowed across her body were so big she couldnt hold them back and lock them up in the cage of her heart, and she knew, she had just realized everything, and she knew most of the time you dont realize the importance of those surounding you until they are no longer there, and Elly was loosing Ash since now he had found his friends. She had accepted the fact that he would leave her once they had found his friends, but the only thought of it now that they had finally found her, sent a current of frozen fear across her back. However an idea suddenly appeared in her intelligent mind. She moved her gaze torwards Ash, but her features showed passiveness, "Ash, you have found them now, but you wont be able to tell them who you are, and how will you become human?" she reasoned, her voice cool and tranquil. Ash stared at her understanding her reasoning, she was right and he admited it, but there was something in the hidden side of his brain that told him he could return to his body. 

The two were startled by the sound of light footsteps pacing across the grass in their direction, this followed by the melodic voice of a male shouting Pikachu's name. Pikachu's ears perked up and her dark brown eyes widdened in recognition of the sound, "quickly, run away, if Tracey finds you here he might try to capture you" she yelled desperately shaking her arms wildly in a motion for them to leave. As stared at his old friend with sadness and simpathy, "Pikachu, I..." he started saying, but his words were silenced by Pikachu's voice, "RUN!" she hissed desperately. The two canines didnt waist a second as their agile, thin legs carried them in a race torwards the top of the hill, away from any humanity. It was then, as he raced torwards the safety of wilderness, as his eyes stared into empty space as he ran, and a knife pierced his heart that he understood the difficulty to return to Misty. The two animals stopped at the top of the hill, their breathing heavy, their noses touching the grass as they took a brief rest to recover their exhausted bodies. Ash stared back at the camp with saddened eyes, but his eyes widdened at the vision he saw. There was a woman with flaming hair standing by the old, ragged tent. The moon penetrated the fine, white silk of her night gown shapping her slender and beautiful figure perfectly, the firm, round breasts, the wasp waist, the musculous, long legs. The young teen recognized the beautiful human inmediatly, "MISTYYYYY!!!!" his voice howled into the night, a surprised howl and at the same time, to human ears, mournful. The elven woman raised her head, a surprised expression crossing her handsome features, but as reality sank in her heart, she lowered her gaze to the ground, "it's simply my imagination, Ash is dead, he cant be yelling my name...but it sounded so...so real" she whispered to herself, her mind missing a friend while her heart loved another man. Ash lowered his head in sorrow. He missed her, true, but there was this thing in his heart, this feeling that everything had changed, that she had changed and...he gasped in surprise as a thought dawned in his brain, he had changed too.

His gaze moved to the young female eevee, his eyes widdening and his stomach knotting with a feeling of sudden discomfort. Elly was there, the sun washing her fur with highlights of a shinny, silver colour, her slender and musculous figure suddenly looked breathtaking to the teen's eyes. But it wasnt not that wich bothered the young male, it was the fact that the beautiful creature sat there, her nose pointing at the ground and her eyes closed. All the coldness and hardness that was characteristic from her personality had vanished and left a young, and vulnerable teenager. Ash approached her with caution, his steps careful and small, "Elly?" he asked, his voice a soft, worried whisper. The female eevee looked up, her eyes glittering with tears, her lips curled down in a sad expression, and the ice from his eyes had melted into a depressing sorrow. Ash's heart shattered in a thousand pieces, his eyebrows narrowed in a confused but at the same time sad expression as his stomach knotted and froze with a feeling of guilt and sorrow. Elly pierced his soul with her eyes, so full of despair in this exact moment, "now that you have found them, you will leave, right?" she said, her tone hopeless and close to a silent sobbing. Ash was taken back by this sudden and unexpected question, "E...Elly no...no, i'll neaver leave you, you mean too much to me, if you were not here, with me, right now, i dont know what i'd do" Ash said, his voice nearly a whine, but his mouth only represented what his heart felt, for this words had not been planned, they came out unconciously. A single tear streamed down his cheek and silently collapsed on the ground, a tear that repressented the sorrow and impotence he felt at the moment, the impotence he felt while seeing her cry, and the sadness he felt as the thought of loosing her stabbed his heart. Elly studied Ash closely, her expression changing from saddened to deeply surprised, and even disbelieving, "do you... do you mean it, Ash?" she said gazing at his eyes in search for the truth. Ash stared at her icy blue eyes trying to send the sincerity of his words through his gaze, "i mean it, Elly" he whispered and moved closer. The young male placed his arms and paws around Elly as he embraced her in a comforting hug, his paws pressing the female against his body tightly. Elly placed her paws around his body responding to the hug, her eyes closed as she rested her head on the male's musculous chest, and her breathing relaxed. Ahs placed his nose against her neck and breathed her scent deeply, "Mew, you are so pretty" he whispered unconciously, and not even realizing what he had said. The two creatured fell asleep in each other's arms oblivious to their surrounding, but in the place where Ash's tear dropped was a little dead flower, a flower that bloomed to a magnificent silvery flower.

AN: Here goes another chapter, personally im enjoying this quiet a bunch, i want to thank Twilight_the_Umbreon for adding me to her faves list, and i want to thank The Maeltrom Mephisto for his constructive reviews and his great critics from wich i learn a lot. 

Personally i think the story is quiet cool already, interesting and not as slow, what will happen to Ash? Will he return to his friends? Will they recognize him? Keep reading and you'll know.


	8. Mutual Caring

Misty and Tracey had already packed their belongins, and had taken a path torwards the next town, a path that, through the night, had been engulfed by a thick bank of fog. The fog, strangely pale, with blueish glimmers shining like stars in it, flowed around them with a dead silence, a silence that, at the same time, whispered words of sorrow and moans of deaspair. Tracey shook his head, looking around with wide eyes, his skin pale with fear and his night hair falling over his face in humid strands. A drop of sweat mixed with the humidity of the enviroment, tickled his forehead as it traced a shiny path of salt across his forehead. Misty shivered, not of cold or of fear, for she was not one to fear things easily, but of the strange sensation of emptyness and finity, something Elves didnt know about, for they are inmortal. Tracey stopped dead in his tracks, his chocolate eyes gazed at the area nervously, his sight scanned the misterious place as his stomach felt a knot forming inside, and a cold wave of fear flowing through the ocean of sensations that was his body. Misty trembled again, although this time the concern was substituted by fear and worry, "Tracey? What is it?" she asked in a feeble, whispery voice. Tracey turned around to focus his eyes on her, a serious look could be read in his fine features, "look around yourself Misty, what can you see?" he asked in such a serious tone, it frigthened Misty. Misty did as was told, but her answer was a simple word, for the fallen cloud was so thick it seemed to be trying to suck them in, "fog" was the Elf's answer, a word so simple and that hid so much fear and destruction. Tracey nodded solemnly, but his face efforted in containing the great weight that had settled over his young, elven heart, "the world is dieing,  Mist, the world is dieing" Tracey whispered in a weak voice, that was pushed out of his mouth with much strength. Misty gasped loudly and covered her mouth with a slender hand, a terrified look expanding across her pretty features as her skin paled to such a level, she seemed trying to blend in with the fog. However her shock was soon to be replaced by one of larger dimensions when the trees started to lean down over them, their moans echoing into their ears as the large vegetables closed their branches around them like a fence. A loud shriek escape Misty's mouth as the reality of the events started to sink in. The trees werent dead, but they had become nothing but souless beings searching for their anima to return to their millenary simple, and peaceful life. 

Oblivious to these events the two eevees had awoken with hunger, and upon realizing the departure of the pokemon trainers, the two canines had decided to hunt something in the way to finding them. The much more experienced female followed the trace of a little rodent with pale violet fur. The scent of the rattata was fresh so it wouldnt take them long to find their possible breakfast, that is until the also fresh scent of a large feline got in the way, making Elly stop to consider the posibilities. Ash sat a couple of feet from her from her, licking his lips impatiently and ignoring the continuous rumbling of his stomach as the young female sniffed and gazed all around herself, glancin at several points where she though were located the burrows of these slippery creatures. The acute sound of a prey bird reached the female's ears,and her gaze snapped to the skies in time to see a large bird hovering over them. It was an enormous avis, with the largest wingspan she had ever seen, although for Ash, this creature was small compared to Silver and the legendary birds. With golden beak and claws, sharp in the edges, it was easily seen this bird was made to kill and hunt, flesh and bones would not be a problem for the animal. The feathers, shinny, were the colour of caramel, pale creamy in the stomach and chest, and black in the tip of the poweful wings. Yellow eyes stared at them menacingly, and black stripes covered them, one of the features represented in the ancient paintings and sculptures of the God of the Skies, ancient tribes' culture. And to finish with, a long crest extended from the beak to the tail, this one a bright reddish colour pointing it was a male, and one searching for a mate, for mating season was close. 

The enormous creature folded his wings and steered his fall torwards the young male, using his tail. As ironic as it might seem, the powerful hunters that eevee were (specially in packs, since they could hunt down a tauros), were an easy prey to pidgeots due to their small size. Ash hadn't noticed the large creature attacking him from the skies until the bird's cry of war reached his acute senses, as his gaze moved up in time to see the sharp, golden beak open viciously, and the prensile claws ready to grab his little figure. However he saw no more, for Elly had noticed the animal's ideas and had seen the beggining of the attack. A wave of frozen wind had filled her stomach and blood as the fear of loosing her only friend in the claws of a pidgeot overwhelmed her. Her ideas remained cool and before she could think of a plan, her affection to the creature became stronger than her grip to life, and her elegant and long legs carried her swiftly across the grass, torwards the young creature. She tackled Ash away from the bird's path, falling on the spot where the young eevee had been previously. The large male pidgeot didnt care if his prey was male or female as long as he ate, and although surprised about the canine's actions, the move had been too swift to confuse the avis. He closed his claws around the female teenager and flapped his wings strongly to lift his enormous weight back into the air, carrying Elly with him. Elly felt the pressure of the animal's claws closed around her body, and her breathing became hard and laboured, even painful. Fear drowned her with the coldness and weight of a large block of ice, but closing her eyes, she resigned to the fact that even if she was eaten, Ash would be all right, and her heart was in a solemn peace. The sudenness of familiar barks startled her, and she oppened her eyes to see the male eevee trotting quickly behind her, his brown eyes wide and a great fear glittering in them. He leapt gracefully over rocks, not really seeig them but almost as if sensing their pressence, for his gaze was fixed on the great animal, "Elly NO! Pidgeot, please! Let her go! Take me instead!" he yelled at the top of his lung, his voice a desperate shriek. The avis emmited a squeak that sounded like a chuckle and remained on his flight, ignoring the little pup that hopelessly attempted to save the female of his own specie. Elly shook her head, tears itching her eyes with their salty structure, "Ash NO! Go with your friends, go with Misty and Tracey!" Elly yelled, her voice drowned with a sob reaching her throat passively, but still managing a loud and clear howl. Ash shook his head vigorously, ignoring the obvious fact that he had lost the best friend he ever had, "no Elly, have you forgotten already? I'll never leave you Elly, I'll never leave you, I promised!" he squeaked in a feeble but still powerful voice. Elly cried, he had meant it last night when she thought they would have to separate, and he meant it now, when even although his exhausted body couldnt go on, his will and caring for her was too strong. 

AN:Sorry about the delay and short length of this chapter, I wanted to make it longer but i believe that if anyone cared about the story it was worth posting what i've got already. So there, any critic is more than welcome. Also i know that this is sort of rushed, forgive me for such, i'll work harder in the next chapter. Special thank you to all who reviewed, specially the_Maelstrom_mephisto and Twilight_the_umbreon.


	9. Rescue in the Nucleus of Evil

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the creature that carried her to a sure death, stumble and soften the grip on her to such measures, she slipped between his claws and started falling. The ground got closer by the second, and sensing her death, the eevee screamed of fear, and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for a rush of pain to swarm across every bone in her body, and to feel her organs exploding and filling with blood. That impact never came, as her body collided with something soft an fluffy. Gathering all the courage left in her passive soul, she oppened her icy eyes in time to see the crimson crest of a pidgeot beneath her little body, the wind playing with the creamy fur of her neck, and the flaming fur of her tail and forehead. Tilting her head a great conffusion flowed through her body, why did he save her if he wanted to eat her? The response came quickly as the high pitched, angry scream of a large bird echoed in the skies, and she looked up to see again that same golden beak and angry, vicious gaze she had observed earlier. The animal attacking her now was the one that had attempted to eat Ash previously, and taken her instead, however she was riding on the back of a pidgeot, male as well, and that fact was confusing since these animals are known between eevees as one of the most lethal predators to them. Her train of thought was broken abruptly as the pidgeot she was riding on flipped on the air, making the surprised dog fall off his back, to resume his normal position. Elly expected a long fall before colliding with the hard ground, but it was inmediatly after the pidgeot had manoeuvred that way that she made contact with the soft, moist grass. The great bird had been flying low to avoid harming her when he dropped her, "why?" Elly had whispered to herself as soon as she had been able to regain her conciousness after the shock of the previous events. Ash tackled her in a tight hug, breathing heavily and with his face wet with tears, he pressed her against himself, "Elly, stupid, why did you do it? Fool, you are nothing but a fool" he kept repeating over and over, not releasing the hug as in fear she might be captured again if done so. The female creature was surprised about the male's reaction, hesitantly she placed her paws around him and embraced him, but her eyes stared at him as if under a new light, "Ash..." she whispered to herself, being unheard by the teenager. 

Both creatures parted away quickly as the shrieks and squeaks of the two pidgeots were heard in the sky. Their eyes stared in surprise at the battle going on, claws clashing with each other in a battle of accuracy and strength, beaks trying to reach the other's delicate wings, and in general both attempting to remain on the winds as long as possible. The new pidgeot, of clearer colour than the previous assasin, evaded a well directed and murderous attack from the darker one and flew down to the eevees, "quick, to the forest!" he yelled at them flying back up and attacking the other pidgeot with a dashing flight and a strong bash in the stomach. The two little dogs didnt hesitate before obeying the avis' words, and their agile and strong legs, wich had become more muscular in the past weeks of journey, directed them torwards the calm looking forest at a dashing speed. They didnt look back, but the sound of battle was right behind them, the yells of war emmited by the pidgeots, the shrieks of pain when their feathers and flesh where slashed, all this sending chills through the canine's spines. The unmistakable sound of a body collapsing reached their ears, but Ash didnt look back, his body was being impulsed torwards the forest by a strange force, a strange magick, and a feeling of fear that pressed his heart until draining all blood from it. He penetrated the shadows of the forest, and stopped inmediatly, a strange emotion penetrating his soul. Elly noticed and stopped, slipping slightly against the humid moss, "Ash? What is it?" she asked cautiously, taking a step back to approach him. Ash stared into empty space, his eyes lost, gazing at some point only he could see, "I...I dont know, Elly, something seems to be really wrong..." he explained in a droned voice, almost as if he wasnt the one speaking, as if it was someone else handling his vocal chords. 

An acute scream echoed throught the tense forest athmosphere, a yell that pulled Ash out of his trance. His eyes widdened in realization as his memory kicked him, reminding him of the owner of the feminine voice that had screamed. The terror of such sound filled his heart, it was emmited by a person who was suffering complete agony, and fear, a fear beyond any known. Ash stood straight, his ears pricked and listening carefully, directing hisattention to the point where the scream had arrived from and calculating the direction he would have to take to reach the owner, "MISTY!" he howled loudly, with all the strenght his lungs could gather, almost as if he could summon the woman by his side by simply howling. Knowing well that magick wouldnt ocur, he started galloping torwards the darkness that had become the forest, forgetting Elly and everything else, only thinking about saving the woman he once loved from the claws of some evil creature attempting to destroy her. Elly saw him vanish into the darkness, but didnt attempt to move at first, her eyebrows narrowed as her heart felt slashed by the claws of a demonic creature, burning with the flames of rage and jeallowsy, and crying with the despair of knowledge, knowledge that the one she loved couldnt forget the lady he still loved, even in animal shape. She shook her head, as betrayed as she was feeling she couldnt leave Ash, one single reason impulsed her forward, torwards the shadows of fear that expanded in front of her, that floated over her shape menacingly, the care he had shown her today. He hadnt left her, he had raced until exhaustion after a flying lord, after the perfect predator, a pidgeot, and he had done that because he cared, and he didnt give up. She was grateful, grateful at his loyalty and grateful that she had found a true friend, she would not abandon him now, now that he was on the blade of the knife. By saying such, she sprinted forward in a gallop, penetrating the darkness wrapping the forest's heart, and only then did she realize how peculiar this was. It was daylight, a bright sun glowed on the sky, glittering with his light of life and awakening the plants and animals as mating season drew near, (something Elly had been feeling very intensely). Yet inside the forest it seemed as if the darkness of beggining had arrived, it didnt feel like night time, since night is a time of the light-darkness cycle eevees adored, it was more as if something really evil was hatching in the core of this woodland. She could see the trees, but their baks were of a peculiar grey colour, not like the Napyn Arpben, the silver tree, of a bright and healthy grey colour. It was a dull grey, approaching black, and you could easily see it's fragile constitution, "oh Mew, these trees are dead...all of them" the canine gasped loudly, stopping and moving in circles, gazing with surprised and fear at the numerous beings that towered over her. The whitish mist that floated around the darkness, blocking all sight and replacing light with a dull, silvrish glitter, filled the female's heart, taking control of it, and directing her emotions torwards feeling the most intense fear and terror ever imagined. She yelled and started running, trotting at full speed to escape the creatures that attempted to race afte her, the impenetrable silence becoming a swish by her ears as her little body raised a tiny gust of wind. As she run, her mind became concious of her situation, of the event that had gotten her lost in the core of all evil, she was there to help Ash. She stopped once again, ad scented the heavy and tense air, praying to the gods that the slightest molecule belonging to Ash or her friends reached her nose.

Ash trotted for a few minutes, not realizing the thick darkness that slowly revolved around him, threatening him, not even realizing the grass crushing under his feet, or the dull grey trees that seemed to slither behind his back in an attempt to grab him with their dry branches. He just raced, guided by his heart, torwards the place where his human friends should be. He leapt over a bush which had turned completely black, as if a flame had devoured the living matter that onced formed the aromatic lavender plant. His eyes widdened at the vision in front of his dog eyes. A large branch made it's way torwards the two humans, the trees seeked revenge and were decided to destroy any creature that looked similar to humans, of which protected them. But to Ash, who had seen many thing and live numerous myths, that was not surprising, he was used to peculiar events, and to fighting the most pictoresque creatures. The surprise came when Tracey, his old friend and rival, moved forward and extended his hand, as if attempting to stop the branch by making such body sing. Ash would have thought he was simply trying to protect the delicate Elven girl, if his eyes hand seen an orb of white light escape from his hand and travel torwards the branch. It was as if the man had taken a star from the sky, and thrown if forward to destroy evil, and for a brief moment, the darknes subsided, and crept under the coolness of rocks and roots. This event lasted little time. As the star reached the murderous branch, it shrieked and crawled, strangling itself and twisting, feeling the burning heat of purity consuming it's corrupted blow of life. As the star vanished into blueish particles that floated magically across the heavy athmosphere, the essence of evil stood up again, poweful and strong, fighting against the powers of good that had sneaked into his spawning pool. But Ash didnt notice, he was shocked at the human, he had always thought he was an Elf, but perhaps his idea was further than he expected, since Elves are known for wisdom, inmorality, beauty and an incredibly powerful healing powers, and the magick of summonin elements. The magick of focusin energy into creating an offensive weapon was not an ability known to Elves, then if Tracey was not an Elf, what was he?

Ash's train of though was broken as his eyes saw another branch, this attempting to grab Misty from the side, a branch so silent it was going unnoticed, a treacherous apendice belonging to a tree with dark and assasin ideas. Ash growled, baring his teeth, the silky, young fur that formed his body standing on end, trying to make him look larger, the mane around his neck expanded to nearly twice the size, making him look like a male Savhana Persian. He trotted torwards the red haired Elf and leapt, growling at the branch, barking with rage, commanding it to leave, threatening it with a panful bite. He stood over the branch, and bit it hard, getting bit's of bark on his tounge and between his fangs, feeling the metallic taste of blood as the razor edges of the broken branch cut his gums. The banch, weak and dry, snapped under the dog's weight, and broke, releasing a rain of wooden particles of a greyish black colour, throwing the surprised canine on the floor, who wasnt expecting to end the fight so easily. He rolled down and stared up again, staring with calculating eyes at the falling branch. He leapt off in time to feel the silent swish of the air moving as the solid object made it's way down. He didnt see the shocked expression in the woman's face, whose body was frozen due to the continuous waves of shock received, "first Tracey, now this eevee...what will come next?" she thought, not angry or annoyed at their abilities or misterious appereance, but at the fact that in a little while, strange events were happening. Her eyes followed the valiant's eevee movements, a tiny smile twitching at the corners of her fleshy lips as the two creatures, eevee and something else, coordinated their moves in a team battle. Tracey looked at the eevee, his mind authomatically knowing that the little creature was on their side, "eevee!" he called out in a loud voice, trying to overpower the cracks and shrieks of the old, rotten wood in it's wild movement. Ash looked at the human, his eyes studying the boy's body and it unmistakable sings, however, a single glance of his eyes told him the message the human had been trying to send. Union made strength. And so it was, since Ash nodded and that same moment he leapt aside avoiding the furious attack of a branch, acting like a half ton club, trying to crush the little eevee against the hard floor. Ash hadnt recovered yet from the attack when his brown eyes where blinded by the brilliance of a blue light as one of the orbs exploded against the large branch, destroying it. He heard the branch screach, twist and slither away as the burning fire of purity consumed it. It hit him, Tracey was not evil, not if he could handle weapons so sacred as to destroy evil. Ash stood up and smiled at the human, a confident nod sent him the knowledge that he was glad he could trust him, but Tracey saw a deeper message in his moves, "he bears the bravery of Ash, and his same sings, his same moves...his same eyes" he thought, suspicious about the eevee's origins, and the fact that a wild one would desire to help them out. Ash, oblivious to the creature's suspicions, raced torwards the tree, his mane and fur inflated once more, his fangs, now rosy with blood, bared, and his eyes glittering with the light of determination. He stopped on his tracks however, his eyes widdening in fear, his claws digging deeper into the cement solid soil as fear and shock overcame him. Two large leaves with razor edges flew torwards him, aimed at his throat, spinning like wheels of doom. He shook his head slightly, he hadnt expected this, he sure hadnt.

To Be Continued...

AN: ok, sure took me a long time to update, but I hadnt had time to write with all the contests I've been entering, and all the exams I've been having to do this past three months. Well, what will happen to Ash? Also critics are completely welcome, but incoherent flaming is not, if you do not like the story, then shut up, I didnt like Lord of the Ring's first book, too slow, yet I think it's a great book. I like Harry Potter, yet i think it's plagerism. If you think something should be fixed, then review, if you think i suck, I dont have to hear it from you, I will know it myself. There are more cute stories written by me, so you could take a look at them. BTW, thank you to all who read the story, reviewed or not, I hope you are enjoying.


	10. Fears of Loss

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a flaming blurr appeared with the speed of a flashing lightning, and the leaves were inmediatly crushed to green powder, like smoking weed. He was shocked, as shocked as the whole party, but his eyes focused to where the flying blurr had landed. There stood Elly, her head high, her mischievous smile in her lips and her pose straight and proud, like she was, one proud dog. Ash smiled, "Thank you Elly, saved my neck there!" he stated with a smile. A gentle feeling flowed through him, his soul screaming out the reasons, his mind twirling in a whirlpool of conffusion and misunderstanding, and his body, cold with the fear that floated in the air, warmed up with the current of warmth that moved across his veins. His ears caught a sound that snapped him out of such state of conffusion and incoherent happiness. It was like the cracking of a twig, snapping into two pieces, but the faint sound was enough to alert the young eevee, for any sound in such place could mean the closeness of an unknown peril. And so it was, the world became in slow motion as his eyes caught the image of two green leaves, those ones star shapped like the leaf of marihuana, approaching his best friend quickly, twirling and dancing with their movement of death and pain. He didnt think twice before starting a gallop against time, torwards the young female. Elly stared at him, eyes startled with surprise and a slight conffusion until she realized the danger she was on. Too shocked to move, Elly stood frozen, eyes wide with fear as the leaves were aimed at her neck, ready to cut her throat vein. Ash heard the yells of creatures, urging him to go faster, or advicing him not to do such for it was suicide. He didnt listen. They became incoherent sounds, a numb buzzing in his mind, and the world around him vanished, it was him, his target and the two kamikaze leaves. He leapt forward and pushed the young female out of the way, too late for him it was as the leaves pierced his skin. A shriek, a painful yell scaped his throat as he felt crimson blood flowing through the gash in his side and stomach, a fluid staining his brownish fur with an intense red colour.

Ash collapsed unable to bear the intense jolts of pain that dashed across his nervous system, his vision becoming blurry and his mind starting to darken, he was fainting, and was much likely to die due to the loss of blood. He heard a shirek, the call of a large prey bird, and his mind recognized the flashing of lightning before he lost conciousness completely. Against of his own thoughts, the bird was not attacking the helpless group of creatures that fought with all their might to escape the murderous claws of the forest. Indeed, the creature as none other than his Pidgeot, the one that earlier had saved him ad Elly from the hunger of another member of his specie. The flash of light that illuminated the dark and misterious forest was his friend, the little yellow rodent, saving them from the assasin whip of an enormous branch that extended it's rotten wood with twisted intentions torwards the two canines. Tracey picked the little dog in his arms and stared at the rest of the group, his eyes wide and his skin pale with fear, "let's get out of here, quick!" he yelled trying to make his voice rise over the thunderous roars of the souless trees. His words said, the young man sprinted away in time to dodge the smashing of a branch being used like a club. They ran, leaping over roots which suddenly emerted to trip them, feeling the numb roar of the souless forest attempting to follow them, hearing the cracking of wood as numerous branches attempted to grab them, reatining them there for eternity. The moans of trees became fainter as the group dashed away, their feet moving as quickly as they could drag them. Misty, being an Elf, was in her enviroment, the woodlands, and her quick and agile steps, as well as the good reflexes, kept her out of the path marked by destruction. The young girl gasped, her aqua eyes gazing with terror in front of her, "Trace, these trees wont let us pass, they wont!" her melodic voice whinned with a shrill of terror tangled in her chords. In front of them a group of trees tangled their branches forming an unpenetrable wall to retain the group, their moves were slow but their strategy perfect, creating a web like pattern to enclose the group in their jail of wood. Tracey shook his head, "WE WILL!" he said between exhausted gasp, and making a last effort he increased his speed, Ash's limp body firmly held by his tender grip. Misty bent down and grabbed Pikachu from the floor, the slower greature yelping in surprise at the feeling of the woman's hands enclosing around her little body. With an agile leap Misty stepped on a branch that had nearly caught them with a whipping slash, cracking it and hearing in her acute ears the painful yell of the tree, something like when scratching a blackboard with long nails. She kept running, still feeling in her heart the pain of harming any creature that belonged to the forests. Being an Elf she was in great union with the nature, being it a very near friend, someone who had always been there when needed. Misty never thought she would see the day when trees, consumed by the hathred of man and disposed of their only hope of harmony, the purity gifting Mistress of the Woodland, would rebel against their best friends, the Elves.

Tracey kept running, his speed increasing considerably by each step, a misterious, blueish glow illuminating his musculous and handome body, his eyes fixed on the little gap which closed gradually. It was late, and Tracey knew it, nothing but a miracle would save them from being captured by the murderous shadow of a once magical forest, the nest of all purity, now gone and become the spawning pool of the darkest evil imaginable, hathred, ambition and thirst of power in their physical form. This three sins where created by the erroneous human specie and now, specially their ambition had brought them to bring death and destruction not only in this forest, in this lands since the infestation will expand like a pest around the world. It was late not only for them, but for nature as well, the world would end up populated by the souless remains of the once wonderful creatures, their only thought being exterminating those who destroyed them, including those which look like Humans. People would live in fear, in terror, destruction will expand and a new era of blood where the strongest survives will arise from the ashes of hathred expanded around the planet. But Tracey and his friends will not leave to see the terrible outcome of human negligence, there was no hope for them.

Elly leapt forward, her eyes fixed on the trees, she would not die her, she would not let Ash die, "there must be a minimal oportunity of breaking that web" she thought baring her teeth. She thought about Ash as her agile legs kept her moving with an automatic pace, she thought on how he had stood between her and the razor leaves aimed at her neck, on how the young animal had saved her from a sure death. Her icy blue eyes tingled with the salty fluid that blurried her vision, "does he care?" she thought to herself, her heart desiring with all it's power that it was real, that he cared for her enough to give his life for hers. Although she knew he was loyal to his friends, her heart spoke in a more powerful scream than her logic this time. It was because of her, no...for her that Ash was dieing, and she would not let him die, not when they have made it so far. She flet her blood boiling with anger and hathred torwards the woods that menaced to destroy them, suddenly feelig not fear but an intense heat that coloured her world with the crimson glow of blood. She felt powerful, she felt like nothing could overpower her will, like not even the thickest and tallest mountain would separate her from her destination. She leapt forward, jaws open, feeling some sort of misterious instinct that incited her to do such. A jolt of pain coursed through her throat, as if, by some misterious force it had changed, becoming different, a peculiar experience Elly could not describe. She felt a freezing current of cold fluid course it's way through her throat, like a frozen glaciar moving with extreme speed across it. A colum of glittering ice dashed forward, escaping from her mouth, gloawing with an inner light that spoke of the large ammount of energy that created this beam. Clouds of cold vaho escaped in a swrling moting from the zigzagging beam of light, speaking of it's lo temperature and becoming stronger as it collected particles of water and transformed them into more ice that acumulated on the beam. The beam impacted on the web created by the tangleing of rotten branches and an acute shrill echoed in the athmosphere revealing the pain this shadows of trees still were able to feel. The branches recoiled like a small vampire Zubat when the brilliant rays of sun burns it's delicate and unprotected skin, covered by a very thin coat of silky fur. Elly penetrated the gap left by the still surprised trees and vanished into the thick and pale fog that still blocked their vision range into the ignorace of the distance they would still have to put behind until escaping these trap.

Tracey was shocked, the attack had taken him by surprise, however his will to survive was greater than his need to analize the event that had taken place, and the branches, now that the trees had recovered from their surprise, started to close again. He grabbed the young Elf's hand, a firm grip around her delicate fingers, and concentrated, becoming nothing but pure energy, the essence of any creature, the energy that formed every single cell of a body. The white glitter floated across the tense athmosphere, slipping past the thick and anguishing fog, vanishing into the silvery white colou that characterised this peculiar manifestation of the lack of purity.

He, with the rest of the group, emerged to encounter the pleasant rays of a bright sun washing the calm and peaceful suroundings of a very beautiful beach. The water sang with a soft voice as the waves splashed their foams around the sandy shore. Elly followed the glitter with her icy eyes, her mind blocking the thoughts about her new attack, thoughts she had reserved to later observation. The glitter glowed brightly, like a fallen star, and materialized into the creatures she knew, the Elf, the something strange she still hadn't figured out which was his specie, the pikachu and a limp Ash on Tracey's arms. The young human removed the little canine from his body and placed him on the pale sand, the sun caressing the little body with it's golden rays of life, life that will soon be extinguished. Ash's fur was covered in blood that still emanated from the two gashes, some vital organs were so severely damaged it seemed impossible his recovery, this organs being part of the digestive system, and a mayor vein was cut, causing an hemorrage which still kept bleeding. Elly observed the little creature with sad eyes knowing well the outcome, a red flash glinting in her eyes as she planned revenge against the evil that had caused the destruction of something as pure as a forest, and the loss of the only eevee she ever loved. Tracey's T-shirt was also covered in blood, still wet and sticked to his chest, but he ignored that and placed his hands over the canine's body but not touching the creature. His hands started glowing, a pure white colour engulfing them and traveling torwards the creatures body. The strange magick revolcved around the gashes, penetrating the barely living creature, healing the fatal wounds, stopping the internal bleeding and returning the energy he had lost through this loss of blood, of the fluid of live. The wounds were completely healed now, closed, without leaving a trace as if they had never been there. 

Ash's eyes oppened slowly, the unaccustomed organs blinking painfully at the sudden attack of brightness received. A groan escaped the animal's black lips and his muscles screamed in pain reminding him of his previous state of near death. Elly gasped, her muscles paralized by the sudden shock, a minute ago Ash was dying without hopes of recovery and the next moment he was standing there, completely healed and as if nothing had ever happened to him. He stared at the eevee, in his eyes hidden the remaint's of a worry that had impulsed him torwards a suicidial act, and this worry was revived upon the vision of the creature that had had a great influence over his coherency and his heart. He rushed over to her and placed a paw of her shoulder, his steps were still hesitant and goofy but he was all right, "Elly, you ok?" he asked not knowing if he had managed to save her from the attack, or if one of the leaves had caught her. Elly nodded slowy, still shocked about such miraclous event. As the movility returned to her muscles, she wraped the eevee in the tightest hug any creature had ever received, a hug that was full of reliefe and love. The female's eyes watered and soon tears were moisting the male's creamy coloured mane, "Oh Ash, I thought I'd loose you" Elly said with an strangled voice due to the flow of tears drowning her. Ash placed his paws around the female's slender body and inhaled her scent deeply, his keen nose sensing a slight variation in the intensity of her characteristic smell, "I was so worried, Elly, I dont think I could bear loosing you, you have become...my best friend" he said, hesitating before explaining what the little eevee meant to him. For some reason he couldnt come up with the exact words, and even the chosen lexic still sounded too cold and distant from the truth of his feelings.

The dog's words were being unnoticed by the two creatures that had been involved in the attack, the two creatures that still formed a solid barrier between Ash's desires, splitting them between his wish to become human again and recover Misty, and the freedom of being an eevee, a creature of the nature. Misty's eyed tracey with suspicion, a hesitant feeling shaking her body like the freezing cold of winter, "what are you?" she asked in a cold, inquiring voice, eyes narrowed with distrust. This word's called the eevee's attention, specially Elly's who had not only seen but felt the miracle that just ocurred, felt the purity that irradiated from such noble act. Tracey ran a nervous hand across his hair, his eyes evading those elven eyes belonging to the woman he loved, "Mist, I...it's not easy, you see?" he started, his voice becoming a trembling stutter as the integrity of the brave man collapsed with the strength of an avalanche. Misty's arms were crossed in a sing of impatience, her eyes still narrowed and her moves careful and vigilant, "I'm waiting Tracey, what-are-you?" she said coldly, her voice tearing the man's heart with the ferocioty of a blizzard, sharp particles of ice tearing his soul. He lowered his head, not in shame like Misty thought, but with the unbearable pain of rejection, of distrust, of hesitance and fear, and all this came from the woman he was in love with. A swift hand rubbed a bright tear that thratened to show, "I'm an Angel, Misty, I'm your Angel, the one sent to protect you" he said, his voice was faint, weak, and quivery, and this note of pain floated with each attempt at vocalizing words. Misty gasped loudly, her eyes widdening now, out of all creatures she knew about, the last one she expected was an Angel, much less the conffesion that he was sent to protect her. She placed a hand over her mouth, "Trace, I..." she started, but upon realizing she was at a loss for words, she gave in any attempt of begging forgivenes for being so distrustful. The young man didnt look up, his manly hands were placed on the sand, printing his characteristical, smooth hand in the soft and warm beach sand, "If it hadn't been because of me, the day Ash died you would have commited suicide, having no hopes left to go on, having lost your first true love" Tracey explained burying his head deeper into the shadows formed by his own body. Ash pricked his ears with attention, a curious look glinting in his eyes and written in his canine features while the Angel explained his story. 

Misty nodded with understanding, her cheeks flushing with embarrasment although her eyes were wide with surprise, she never thought she would do such a thing due to someone's death, due to Ash's death, the man she had once loved with all her heart. Her hand traveledtorwards the Angel's hand, her delicate fingers caressing his larger and manly onces tenderly, "that is past, Tracey, now it is you who I love, and I wouldn't change that now" she explained, her face irradiating with a light, a brilliance that spoke for the strong emotions contained in her heart. Tracey looked up, his face drawn with the hillarious lines of concern, a faction that faded as soon as the energy flowing from the Elf's touch reached his heart and banished his previous embarrasment and sadness, replacing it with a cheerful smile. The same couldn't be spoken about Ash, his head had snapped up upon hearing this conffession, his eyes had suddenly become dull and his jaw hanged open with shock. He never felt such sensation, he was feeling hurt, true, all his hopes of recovering Misty might have vanished, and he was feeling betrayed by that who was his friend, and who turned out being an Angel. However there was something kicking his mind and thoughts, there was the fact that, as hurt and betrayed as he felt, there was still something missing. It was true that his heart ached as if the same Misty had pushed a knife through it, and it hurted because it was her doing it, but his emotions weren't as intense as he would have expected. Somehow it was mostly the shock from the news received the trigger of his reaction, not the pain itself, it almost felt as if he was made out of ice, completely emotionless.

Ash walked away silently, head hanging and ears low. He needed some time alone, some time to think about the turbulent river that had become his mind, and his heart since all was connected. Misty stared at the eevee as he left, her eyebrows raising with conffusion, "what's with him?" she inquired mostly to herself, a tone of curiosity flowing with the melody of her voice. Tracey stared at the retrating figure, a hand traveling torwards the back of his head in a motion of confusion, "I...I dont know" concluded the young man extending a hand to grab Elly from the neck skin. The female had wanted to follow Ash, concerned about him although her heart ached with each beat, knowing the young eevee still loved the Elf, "stay here, I have to heal those scratches, they might get infected" Tracey said smiling at the eevee. However Elly could not smile back, she was somber, a shadow seemed to have engulfed her and possesed her integrity, her soul.

The male eevee sat on top of a rocky cliff, the day was passing by in front of his eyes but the living statue did not shake a muscle, his mind was busy trying to figure out the truth of his feelings. He could not speak to Elly, she was involved directly into this matter. His mind traveled across the past weeks, ever since he woke up from the severe comma he had been into for over five months until discovering Misty and Tracey's relationship. He didn't think about the perilous journey itself, he didn't care about the path traveled or the dangers passed, he was concerned about the times when he thought he'd loose Elly. He relived the penetrating fear, the blizzard that had ran across his body numerous times when remembering the terrible feeling that he'd loose her forever. The time when he leapt across the rocks and finally jumped into the river trying to save her from the flood, when he galloped across the praire right after the eevee decided to have some fun with a herd of tauros. Also there was the time when the pidgeot attempted to have eevee for breakfast, he thought he'd die if he lost her. The most shocking moment was when he thought the forest would kill her, and he had pushed her aside, standing over her to shield her from the razor leaves, nearly getting himself killed. In that moment nothing mattered, if something had happened to her Ash would have died, he didnt want to loose her and that was a reality. He lowered his gaze realizing something confusing about his feelings, "Elly..." he whispered thinking how important the eevee was to him, but exactly how much?

He pricked his ears hearing the sound of tiny legs pressed against the soft sand. He turned around, his face suddenly pale and wondering if it could be Elly, although he still wished it was her. A sigh of reliefe escaped his black lips upon seeing the golden coloured rodent approaching him happily, a look of joy but also concern danced with her features, "are you ok?" Pikachu asked with a knowing look crossing her face. Ash raised his ears and nodded, "yeah, I was just...thinking" he said dully, his eyes focusing the ground. Pikachu's smile faded, hier eyes shinning with understanding flashing in them, "it's Misty, right?" her question took Ash by surprise. No, it wasnt Misty the one he couldn't take off his mind, but he wouldn't admit it, his hopes of being human again still alive, "do you still love her?" Pikachu asked carefully, silently, fearing the answer. Ash turned around abruptly, almost violently, startling the little pikachu which was part of an eevee's diet, "of course I lov...e..." he yelled, but somehow stopped in mid sentence. He realized something, which cause a  smile starting to appear in his lips, he didn't mean his words. It was a faint smile but the brightest one ever seen, a smile that was able to light the darkest days, "it is true" he whispered, his thoughts placed on that one who meant more to him that anyone ever did. He turned to Pikachu, his smile growing by the minute as his thoughts became clear to him, "it is true, Pikachu, I love her!" he snapped with a joyful laugh. Finally he knew what he felt, finally he felt completely full of life, full of energy.

It ocurred in such little time, Pikachu didnt even have time to inquire who he was talking about when a flash of bright, white light irradiating from the eevee's body blinded him. Ash was frightened at first, his body shaking violently due to the fear and due to the currents of energy coursing through his body. It was painful, he felt his bones twisting, bending, yelling with an unbearable pain. It felt as if something enormous was pressing his body with tectonic force, remodeling his muscles and bones as if he was plastilin. He couldnt see anything, all around himself was white, pure white, a blinding light as if he had penetrated the sun itself. Suddenly the pain subsided and the intense glow faded. Ash layed sprawled on the ground, but he was not an eevee any more. His body was still as elegant and musculous but the thick mane that had shown his gender and dominance had been replaced by a bunch of hair at the sides of his face, almost like a lynx's face fur. However the point of this fur was dominance, and it's colour became an intense white in heat season to attract females. His body was completely covered with a coat of thin, silky, fur, of the most intense silver colour, almost as if a pieve of the moon had fallen from the sky to give it's magical colour to the animal. His ears had become triangular, finished on a bunch of long hairs, the same as his tail had grown cat like, althought the tip had been parted in two points. His muzzle had also become pointier, more powerful and deffinitely more deadly added to the amazing speed the animal could reach now. But his eyes remained the same.

Pikachu stared at the young dog that layed in front of him, completely exhausted but with a dreamy expression, his thoughts still laying on the special creature, "Ash...you evolved!" Pikachu spat with a silent and careful voice, almost fearing getting attacked by the eevee if such revelations were told. The disbelieving eyes of her former trainer stared at her, "I what?...but...how?" he stuttered nervously upon seeing the truth of her words reflecting on the silver fur of his paws. Pikachu stared at him, "I...I dont know...I think it has to do something with your emotions and...that one who you love" Pikachu explained choosing his words carefully, not wanting to step on the wrong log and fall to the river of the dog's anger, or anxiety. Before either could answer, the sound of a female sobbing and the soft, numb thumping of running pads reached their ears. Ash was able to see the familiar, canine figure belonging to Elly retreating. Suddenly a nausea overcame him, how much had she heard? What did she think of him now? He feared loosing her now more than ever, and the joy that had reached his heart upon realizing his feelings had been shaded by the darkness of doubt. He followed the figure with his confused gazed, "Elly, wait, it's not what you think!" he barked and got ready to follow the little canine. However, his paws never moved, the rock he was standing on began to shake, the oceans started to enrage and the darkness of night started to stretch it's veil over the skies. Ash gasped loudly, an enormous figure blocking the feeble remaints of the sun light, shading his now insignificant figure against the colossus in front of him.

AN: Ok, here comes another chapter, sorry bout the cliffhanger, :D, things are surely getting more interesting hu? What will happen to Ash? And Elly? Poor Ash, realizing Misty and Tracey are together, :P. Anyways I thank all who have been reading it, and those who have reviewed. Keep going guys, only a little more, I dont know how many chapters but aprox 2 or 3  more, ^_^. Well, also read my other stories, they are ok too. BTW, did I tell you I won another story contest? This one at my highschool, I'm so happy, with the money I got I'll buy more books. Well, hope you are enjoying.


	11. Flight to Destiny

The giantic dragon stared down at him, her violet eyes shinning with pleasure upon seeing the little canine staring at her with surprise. Her enormous figure shone with the colours of golt and silver, almost a if she was an angel come to guide the confused dog. Ash stared up at her, surprised at first, but his body irradiated with a new hope and happiness that slowly bloomed in his soul, "Silver?" he spoke in a hushed voice, almost fearing this was just an illusion caused by his evolution. Instead, the lugia nodded solemnly, her beak curving in a smile, "indeed Ash" she said in a misterious voice. Ash smiled brightly, a yelpof pure joy escaping his lips, "you are alive!" he exclaimed happily, almost forgetting he did not survive the accident. Silver nodded landing softly on top of the cliff, "I did, unlike you, unfortunately...Selené told me about you reincarnation" she explained carefully choosing her words. Ash lowered his ears as a new current of sadness shaded his heart, "oh, yeah...who is Selené?" his dull words inquired. Silver lowered her head to see Ash's dark chestnut eyes, "commonly known as Mew, you see Ash, you were not reincarnated without a reason, you still have something to do, your destiny was either helping someone, doing something you left undone, or realize something" she explained raising the dog's head with a tender feather placed under his chin. Ash stared at the gentle and sacred beast with understanding, "what will happen when that is done?" he asked feeling his heart constricting with fear, and his lungs unable to breathe. Silver raised her imponent head and stared at the skies, for a moment looking like the sacred statue of a godess, "you will have to choose, you will have the oportunity to let things stay the way they are, or return to the moment before all this started, you will remember nothing of this part of your life, you will have never known me, or..." Silver explained but her sentence was cut by Ash saying "Elly" and surprising the sacred animal. The dragon nodded staring at the dog, his skin had paled, and he looked greatly disturbed. Ash feared loosing Elly, it was his greatest fear ever since he got to know the young eevee better, and he realized how important she was to him. Silver stared at the infinity of the oceans, her gaze lost into the boundaries of their destiny, "Ash, there is something both of us have to do, and that is save Voda, the Mistress of the Woodland, Suicune" she explained silently, mentally planning teir moves so they would not fall into their first mistake. Ash raised his head, the stars glittered into his eyes as the night started to arrive, covering the sky with a ceiling of magical sparkles, "I know" he stated simply, a determined look written in his features. Silver leaned forward nearly laying against the stone while the silvery dog leapt onto her back. The large dragon took off with a loud flapping of her powerful wings, and the two creatures became a silvery shooting star that flashed across the dark skies during their frenetic race against the darkness of the world's destiny. 

Elly had hear Ash confess he still loved Misty, and now things were clear for her, she loved Ash. She had been so stupid as not to realize it earlier, and she had known when a deadly arrow had pierced her heart mercyless. She ran quickly wanting to escape the terrible pain that slowly drained her joy like a bleeding wound, wanting to escape that one who had pierced her soul and tore her heart into millions of little pieces. That was when a large wave washed past the beach, collapsing over her and wetting her silky fur with the rough texture of salt. As the wave retreated to return to the oceans the female eevee was reveale, laying on the moist sand and coughing loudly, vomiting bucketfuls of water that had penetrated her lungs. The female looked up wondering what had caused the sudden attack being the ocean so calm and quiet just a second ago. Her icy eyes widdened upon seeing the enormous dragon speaking with Ash. She did not feel fear, but the greatest respect torwards the powerful creature never felt torwards anything. She was the picture of her greatness, strength and purity, as well as the bearer of youth, beauty, braveness and the love for those you care over anything, even your own life. Elly stood up slowly, her steps hesitant and weak as she attempted to move her paralized body, "that is not Oceanos, that is SILVER!" she exclaimed, a smile appearing in her lips. Oceanos was known in legends for being secretive, but powerful and noble, worshipped by all pokemon for being the model of the perfect pokemon. However, teenager and young pokemon preffered following Silver's model, the dragon's girlfriend, impulsive and brave, placing her friends over anything into her priorities. Tales spoke of the numerous times she had risked her life to save her friends, never wanting to follow the strong and despising all material. Her mischief torwards other gods also made her the perfect model for teenager, and the Wise Ones from her pack often fell ashamed to speak about her, and would scold the young ones for begging with such ferviency. Elly always imagined Silver was simply a tale, and there she was, in front of her and speaking to her best friend as if they were old friends, how many secrets did Ash have? She gasped upon seeing the dragon fly away, Ash on her back. Not even in her wildest dreams did she ever imagine flying on a god's back, and Ash was doing such. 

Her attention was called by Pikachu's little, squeaky voice, "Elly...Elly...Ash...he is leaving" pikachu gasped due to exhaustion, although it was obvious that she was in hysterics. Elly raised an eyebrow, a pierced ear twitching with understanding, "yeah, I saw it" she said matter of factly, as if it wasnt obvious that Ash had just left on Silver's back. Pikachu shook her head wildly, her long ears flapping back and forth and slapping her face painfully, "noo, you dont get it...that's how he died!" the little roddent exclaimed pointing at the ocean frantically. A bucket of icy water was dropped on the dog's head as realization dawned in her, "oh no..." she whispered silently feeling her blood freeze with fear of loosing Ash. Without saying another word she leapt into the water, the fluid engulfed her with it's cold nature, "what are you doing, you crazy dog?" Pikachu yelled waiving her little arms frantically. Elly was still standing, feeling the muddy soil sneak it's way between her fingers and pads, "I'm going to try and save Ash, if you are not coming, I dont care, I have to save him" Elly explained in a cold tone and turned arond to continue her swim across the oceans. Pikachu leapt into the water and started swimming behind the female eevee, "you'll never make it, it's too far and Silver is too fast" Pikachu gasped attempting to follow the animal with all the speed her little legs could reach. 

Silver flew quickly across the skies, some low clouds washing past her face and blurring her vision momentarily. The two psychical creatures had flown a long way across the skies, their speed nearly breaking the sound barrier but their ears protected by some magical shielf that seemed to repell the booming sound caused by the flight, making Silver a perfect predator being quick and silent, as well as intelligent. Ash bent his head and pressed himself against the dragon's feathers as a large bird flew past, surprised at nearly colliding against the enormous dragon and squeaking angrily at her careless and dangerous flight. Ash looked back curious about the animal, and a smile spread across his lips, "what are you smiling at?" Silver's misterious voice boomed into Ash's ears. The pokemon looked forward, the pleased smile still spread across his lips, "I was just thinking you guys are so cool, you look like a city, or country, with laws and all that, it's cool, I like it" he exclaimed happily comforting himself on the dragon's neck. Silver laughed silently, more likea friendly chuckle, and nodded, "that is true indeed, but right now you must think about our mission" she said, her smile faded and this determined glint in her violet eyes told anyone who saw her that the dragon, although young and friendly, was a tought fighter if it involved things she cared for. Ash nodded but there was this strong piercing pain that tore his sould apart, he knew what he wanted, but he feared his heart focusing some other ways, and if his heart decided over his mind he might as well live an unhappy life full of constant thoughts about the second possibility. As much as he wanted to return being human he had nothing left, and he had found a new hope in life by being pokemon. His mind was confused, he wanted both things but over all this things he didnt want to loose Elly, the best friend he had ever had. His mind was so lost in the dark abyss of confusion that he hadn't notice the island Silver was approaching, neither the glowing blue orb that spinned torwards them at an amazing speed, one of those energetic, frozen orbs created to destroy the strongest dragon, the orb that had marked his life. Ash gasped, eyes widdening and a cold sweat forming drops across his forehead, "Elly be careful!" he yelled loudly, a howl that echoed in the night, eyes fixed in the orb. He felt a rush of energy pressing his body, his muscles tensing with the sudden current of electric energy that rushed across his veins, flowing with the blood in the form of molecular particles releasing volts of electricity. Something exploded in him, something that hurted him as if all his bones and muscles had been shocked by the powerful attack of a jolteon, which's electricity could reach 10000 volts of energy. He gasped and gritted his teeth trying to keep himself from howling painfully at the night, but his eyes remained fixed in the aproaching orb. Ash couldnt keep it any longer, a piercing scream of pain echoed in the calm darkness and he felt as if the energy that had been pumping in his body was suddenly released with a force as great as a flood swalloing lands and creatures. The orb stopped spinning a few metres from them, a blue aura surrounding the item. Before Ash could get over the shock and exhaustion this event had caused, the orb exploded in millions of icy particles, a rain of glitter which flew about like a dance of fairies. It was as if the stars had decided to come with them in this suicidial but needed mission, their magic illuminating the path that had to be followed, the sparks dancing with encouraging words. Ash panted heavily observing with awestruck eyes the misterious and incoherent event, "what was that?" he said breathing with effort. Silver raised her head a bit, diminishing her speed, "that, Ash, was psychic, the strongest psychic attack I have ever seen" Silver explained with a note of surprise flowing with each word. Ash couldn't believe his ears, had he really done that? Had he really created an attack? THAT attack? Perhaps someone was trying to help them out, he simply couldn't have done that.

Elly gasped feeling weak and exhausted, they where a long way from the beach and the dragon's body had become a faint, silvery sparkle in the distance, something so unreachable right now. The water rippled slightly and Elly's eyes widdened, she knew what this meant, a wave would form close to them and if they were sumerged into the depths she was sure they would never make it. Elly turned around to swim back to Pikachu, who was a couple of metres behind her, staying together was their only chance for survival. Too late, as Elly's pawfingers were about to touch the rodent's tiny fingers, little inchest separating both claws, the destiny decided that a wave would engulf them and the oceans would swallow them. Elly's eyes itched with the salt of the water, and a surprised gasp made her swallow water but that didn't worry her right now, what did was the fact that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen. She kicked nervously trying to push her body back to the surface, her lungs pressing with their demand for oxigen. The surface broke and she emerged, taking a deep breath and absorving as much of the air of life as she could, coughing and spiting the bad tasting fluid as she felt her soul welcome life once again. Her scared eyes searched around for any sing of Pikachu, but she did not emerge, she had failed Ash's best pal, and Ash himself, she would never forgive herself. A sudden wave of pain and doubt floated lazily across her mind, Ash was going to become human and she would be left in the wild without a mate, without a pack, completely alone. She had never belonged to that pack, she was left there by her mother. Her mother...she could not remember her mother, only a blurry vision. A wolf, the prettiest wolf ever seen,  her features were soft in her pale face, her eyes kind and friendly, the most beautiful pale blue eyes she had ever seen. And those eyes, they stared at her with love and affection. She remembered this pale aura around her, the sun she presumed, but this emerald glitter on her forehead was confusing, was she not an eevee? Her mother hadn't been one. Se did not bother trying to figure out what her mother's specie was since her body started to feel warm, a strange warmth that spread across her veins, she was reliving the love this female had felt for her. If she had loved her so much, why did she abandon her with a pack of eevees?

Her thoughts never reached a conclusion as the water shook under her body and a dark figure emerged from it, taking the little eevee with it. Elly gasped and looked at it, it was a lapras, but it's colour was not the light, intense blue that characterized the tropical kind, and it lacked the thick shell as well, having a small fin in it's back.  It's colour was grey, but of a shinny tone, not being light like the colour of polished silver, but more a hint of shadow grey. The animal was an Atlantean Lapras, a rare specie but stronger and quicker than the Caribean Lapras, their cousins. Elly saw Pikachu laying there, her little paws wraped around the lapras and the golden body trembling furiously due to both, fear and cold. Elly placed a comforting paw on Pikachu, which's eyes snapped open and her surprised gaze ran across the enormous beast she was placed on, to the dark and penetrating deapths of the abyss. Elly did not expect an answer from the animal but she had some inquires to formulate, "Lapras, erm...first of all, thank you but...why did you save me...us?" she asked turning around to look at the enormous neck in front of her. The snake like head turned around and a pair of black eyes focused on the little dog, "you are harmless as well as special, you needed my help so I came in your aid, I'm a fervient lover of the Mistress and you are her Heir, so I vow to you princess, and tell me, what is your order to me?" she explained, her voice was old but so full of wisdom you simply had to listen to it to trust her. Elly narowed her eyebrows as her eyes pierced those old and intelligent eyes, "Princess? Heir? What are you talking about?" Elly exclaimed staring at the creature as if she was crazy. The lapras shook her old and slightly wrinkled face, "I know what I say, child, I am not Aruana, the Atlantic Lapras Sorceress for nothing" the lapras said raising her head proudly. Elly looked at the animal and tilted her head, "so you are like the Wise Ones of  the eevee packs?" she said with a knowing voice, feeling proud about her deduction. Pikachu, who had overcome the shock that had attacked her before, poked Elly on the shoulder, "Elly, LOOK!" she gasped pointing with a frantic, little arm at the island in front of them. Elly turned her head abruptly and stared at the point where the golden creature pointed. A silvery spark, the dragon that was Silver, was starting to fall into the ocean. Fear overtook her senses as she ignored it the fall was caused by the impact of a weapon or the dragon's free will, "FOLLOW THAT DRAGON!" Elly barked at the lapras, her voice unnaturally high pitched. Aruana nodded and emiting a loud, deep sound, the lapras' melodic song, she speeded across the waters, almost as if flying over the calm surface, swimming torwards the animal.

AN: Another chapter, this one kinda short but it felt this was the exact point to cut, a good cliffhanger. Somehow I'd like if you could review and tell me if you are liking this or not, it's nearly finished and I believe it's much better than the original. Well, keep it up.


	12. Boosting the Greatest Fears

Silver looked at the fortified, medieval looking castle standing in front of them, towering imponent and powerful and defying them to try throwing it down. It was titanic, it's enormous structure shaded the oceans with the darkness of the boulders that formed it, the figure cutting itself like a black monster against the clearer night sky. The dragon's eyes darkenned with fear and respect torwards the colossus, "there is just one way to enter that fortress, hold on tightly" Silver growled deeply, her voice nearly a venomous hiss. Ash nodded with understanding, his paws and claws holding as tightly as they could on the dragon's impressive neck and the glowing,silvery feathers. He, as well, had experienced the darkness of the castle reaching the bright lights of his heart and soul, forming a stormy cloud over it's purity and cheerfulness. The great dragon steered down and closed her enormous wings letting the weight or her gigantic body carry the both of them torwards the water. Her eyes focused on the vast and deep green that formed the mild woodlands around the fortified prison. The great animal expanded the enormous wings as she penetrated the woodlands, her enormous, feathered arms breaking the weak branches of the trees as they were hovering over the ceiling of leaves. She flapped the grat wings strongly, raising a small gust of warm, summer wind, and placed both padded feet on the ground with a soft thud. Silver leaned forward to let Ash dismount off her back, "I cant walk around in this size" she explained looking down at the silvery fox with gentle eyes.

Aruana swamspeedily across the oceans, around her sides the water raised and flapped against her skin like the cool, delicate wings of faeries. The island grew larger as they rached, and the darness that irradiated from the fortress wraped the group of pokemon that swam like kamikazes torwards their own destruction. Elly shuddered, "Aruana, what's this feeling?" she asked upon feeling the intensity of some unpleasant cold expanding across her skin, sending goosebumps through her pores, and making her feel as if the despair of the whole world hd fallen upon her back. Aruana looked forward seriously, her bright, wise eyes scaning the area attentively, "that's the hathred, the evil that raises from the castle for having captured a creature so pure as it's the Mistress" she explained in a tone that was full of anger torwards the captor of the godess. Elly nodded understandingly and kept her eyes fixed on the place where the large dragon had vanished, the place that was obvious due to the broken branches that hanged in a very disordered manner from the trees, still holding on with a few fibrous threads. Had they crashed? Or had they landed? She hoped they had landed since, although Ash had conffesed his love torwards Misty to the young, female Pikachu next to her, she still loved him with all her heart.

Silver wraped both wings around her body, her violet eyes closed and her brow frowned with concentration. Ash stared at her with curiosity, wondering what she could possibly be doing to shrink in size. Sure, there were some attacks that worked for that, but usually reduced the pokemon to the size of a minuscule midget. He looked away quickly as Silver's body started shining with the bright, white light belonging to stars. She indeed loked like an enormous star fallen from the dark, night ceiling that crowned the world, the misterious and vast skies. He dared to open an eye as he felt the glow that emanated from the dragon subsiding, and he saw, with great shock, that the glow was not becoming fainter, it was the animal's size, she was becoming smaller. The glow started becoming fainter this time, and Ash's eyes widdened with shock and even admiration torwards the creature. In front of him stood, on two lion like legs, the ost elegant and amazing creature he had ever seen. The height of a male human, Silver stood on her two, feline hind legs, but in a position as erect as a Homo Sapien's nature. Her slim body resembled that of a human woman, perfectly round breasts were placed on her chest, and her musculous waist was delicate and slim yet strong, like ice. Her neck had shortened and now looked normal, yet her head remained the same, with the same black feathers over her eyes and the same violet and intelligent orbs observing every detail of the world through a dreamy mist. Her arms still looked like lugia wings, yet smaller, and deffinitely not a thick, they tended to get thnner in the area around the elbows, and wider by the end, where you could see finger like structures. Silver smiled at Ash and waved her long, lashing tail back and forth, "we lugias can transform to something close to human, not yet totally human but close to it, at least I'msmaller now" she explained, grinning while a wing ruffled the other wing's silvery white feathers.

Aruana collided against the sandy beach, emmiting a rather annoyed moan upon feeling the small particles of sand scratching her delicate, rubbery skin, creating faint gashes that emanated no blood at all. Elly and Pikachu were thrown off her by the impact, and the little rodent stood up dizzily, rubbing her forehead tenderly and shaking her sea sick body. Elly lost no time at all, she stood up ignoring everyone, Pikachu and the gentle Aruana, and raced torwards the depths of the forest, where she vanished into the thick foliage and dark insides of the woodlands. Elly raced quickly through the forest, her little, black nose picking up the scents as quickly as she could, and her acute, icy blue eyes gazing frantically at the trees towering over them, staring at the broken branches and following the trail. She spotted them finally, and wave of releaf coursed through her tense muscles, calming her down. In front of her stood the silvery and elegant shape of an espeon, and in front of the espeon a misterious creature she had never seen, but which reminded her dangerously of someone she had met. She didnt care, Ash was ok and that's all she cared about at this moment.

Ash kept staring at the figure, his jaw hanging open h ignored if due to fascination or that little human self still nagging his male senses from the dark corner of his mind, "ASH!" a very familiar voice barked from the dpths of the forest. Ash turned around, snapping away from his stupor, in time to see the reddish dog trotting torwards him. His heart lightened but also felt a sudden and freezing current of icy water, the feeling of fear. Elly was there, all right, with him, and that made him feel completely full of life, yet at the same time the thought that this perilous journey could bring any damage to her made him get angry at her, but the anger reason to worry, he cared about her too much.

 Elly leapt forward and landed on Ash's outspread paws, sending the both of them to the ground with the female dog on him. Elly buried her face on Ash's silky and silvery fur, tears of joy moisting the shinny hair that decorated his chest, "you're all right, I thought I'd lost you back there...I saw Silver...she fell...thought I'd loose you..." Elly managed to choke in between convulsions and hicups. Ash stared at her with confusion and placed both paws akwardly around her body, patting her furry back lightly, "shhh, Elly, Elly..." he whispered softly in the female's ear. Elly looked up, her eyes were shinny and her cheeks were damp and wet with salty tears, "Ash...I..." she tried saying but a padded finger was placed on her lips, "Elly look, I'm fine, ok? Right now we are gonna enter that fortress, save Suicune and flee from here"he said kindly. Elly nodded and managed a rather weak smile, "but Ash...once all this is over, once you return to your human self...I'll go to the forest and we might never meet again" Elly said in a strangled voice, her gaze moving away to stare at an interesting spot on the ground. Ash skipped a heartbeat, split? Was that the destiny Elly thought they were going to encounter? "NO!" Ash suddenly snapped in a hurted voice. Elly looked at him startled, she had been expecting soft whispers, not such an anghished negation, "I'll never let anything split us apart Elly, you are my best friend!" he said in a drowned voice which looked strangely high pitched and weak. Ash finally managed to voice out his feelings, and Elly felt a strange warmth spreading through her, she ignore the magnitude of his feelings, if they skipped the friend level, but now she knew something, he cared for her, and a lot. 

Silver's eyes snapped open and her chest inflated as a long breath penetrated her, "guys...quick...I know where Suicune is" she said in a weak, exhausted voice. Elly leapt off the male espeon and stared at the dragon, "really?" she asked, her vopice had changed, no longer strangled or drowned, now it was strong and determined. Silver nodded and rushed off torwards the dark fortress, the feared colossus. Ash, Elly and Pikachu, who had been silently standing next to Silver, rushed behind her as quickly as theyr legs could carry them, which was little effort for the canines against the pikachu's tiny legs. 

No time was to be wasted now, Silver emerged from the forest with the greatness she was famous about, her eyes vicous and her mouth split open, revealing the deadly fangs that decorated her beaky mouth. A bright light shone from her oppened mouth and was followed by a long current of tiny colums built out of that same energetic light. The colums hit the twosurprised humans dressed in black that stood protectively guarding the main doors. Their faces froze in the shocked terror they had experienced, their limps body fell to the ground, leaning against the wall. Their bodies were pierced in numerous places, most covering the area of the torso, crimson blood flowed from the numerous and fatal wounds and stained the black uniform. They had not expecte it so no alarm had been raised into the mortiferous walls of the ancient castle. 

Ash,Pikachu and Elly stared at the scene in front of them with something close to reverencial shock, "wow, Silver, I did not expect you to actually KILL someone!" Ash snapped surprised about that unknown, dark side of the gentle dragon. Silver seemed to ignore them as she proceeded to walk forward, torwards the wooden door, now decorated with several burnt marks. The four pokemon entered the dark castle with caution, their eyes stared around at the sinister yet medieval looking castle, the stone walls created a vast space yet the lack of light formed a rather disturbing darkness around them. Silver held her breath, she sensed Suicune somewhere nearby, yet she could also sense her own despair, her own suffering. She narrowed her eyebrows with determination and took a step forward, "this way!" she hissed venomously.

Ash looked at the moving figure with shock, she had never heard Silver speaking like a venomous snake, and her sudden vice, the sudden hathred that seemed to flow within her voice was scaring the little, noble pokemon. Elly could sense his unease, and remembered Aruana's words, "nobody is safe from the evil that irradiates from this place, even Silver will soon be possesed" she voiced feeling her heart pressing against her chest with the feeling of cold fear and darkness that she had felt ever since reaching this island. Ash stared at her through his dark chestnut eyes, scaning the beautiful female as if trying to extract more information to sort his confused thoughts, "but Elly...I feel normal, frightened because of Silver's behaviour, but normal still" he explained frowning while focusing his gaze on her icy blue eyes. He saw her shock, and her own suffering and need to escape this place before she, as well, became prey to the invisible evil. Pikachu walked forward, she had been behind them all the time, almost as if inexistent, invisible to them as thye were oblivious to her little pressence, "Ash, your heart has always been too pure and noble, always willing to risk your life for others, no evil will ever posses you because you are not human, nor pokemon, you are an angel" her little, squeaky voice explained in a serious tone. Ash leapt shocked about the mere fact that she actually existed, he had been too busy trying to think about how to rescue Suicune and save the world to even realize Elly and even Pikachu were there. He felt guilty about such fact but he understood now what she meant, because he had realied right now that, for the millionth time in his previous life and this together, he had forgotten his own life for the sake of others. He may not be an spiritual angel, but his chest inflated with pride upon realising he had the most precious thing anyone could ever desire, a heart full of light.

Silver looked back at the still frightened group of young pokemon, "come on, we dont have all day!" she hissed more harshly than she would have wanted, and she realized with a great pressure in her stomach that the evil was slowly possesing her pure soul. Ash, Elly and Pikachu looked forward at the towering godess and nodded. They trotted behind her once more as the animal seemed to hover, nearly not stepping on the floor at all, and indeed she wasnt. However as the evil grew more inside her heart like a parasite plant growing at the foot of a tree and crawling up it's trunk, strangling it till death, each step Silver took brought her closer to the mortal realm, to the ground,and Ash noticed this with great fear. 

The group rushed past a long, dark corridor, dimly lit by the faint, golden light of the torches perched on the stone walls, held by very sinister stands resembling the claws of something so evil it belonged only to a twisted mind's dreams. Ash examined the horrid and empty walls with a reverencial respect and even a slight fear coursing through his heart, but no evil seemed to touch his soul. He looked back upon hearing a gasp and saw Elly pacing behind him, her head hunging low, eyes fixed on the stony ground, her muscles trembling continuously, almost as if a freezing cold was expanding through her veins. Ash tried to ignore her thinking they had a mission to fulfill, and trying to understand the suffering all of them were passing, all except himself. He couldnt, however, forget the fact that Elly was pacing behind him, her mind inmersed in something he ignored and a great suffering coursing through her. 

The female dog collapsed on a heap, her body convulsing with continuous sobs. Pikachu stood by her, a tiny hand patting her shoulder, her little, dark brown eyes looking at the dog with simpathy, "Elly, come on Elly" the tiny rodent whispered soothingly in her ear, trying to comfort her. Elly responded by shaking her head vigorously, "NO!" she barked letting a few desperate tears fly free and fall to the floor with an unaudible splatter. Ash looked at her and rushed worriedly torwards the dog, "ELLY!" he barked trying to call her attention. The female eevee didnt respond, she kept shaking her head continuously, eyes staring into an infinity, soemthing inexistent only she was able to see, "Ash...Ash..." she muttered silently. Ash raised his eyebrows bewildered, "er...Elly, I'm here Elly, look, right in front of you" he said pushing her shoulder with a gentle paw. To no avail, the dog was oblivious to the fact that Ash was right next to her, it was almost as if he was a ghost, something she couldnt see. 

He looked around desperately, "Silver!" he snapped excitedly, almost hopefully as the dragon stood by him. She kneeled down by Elly and touched her shoulder lightly, "what's wrong with her, Silver?" Ash asked desperated, his eyes glittering with the worry that drowned him. Silver looked at him, her gaze colder than it had ever been yet it was obvious she was trying hard to fight the evil, "Ash, whatever it is that's placed into this walls, it's not only the evil for capturing Suicune. It's some sort of dark magic that makes the intruder feel what they most fear" Silver explained in a harsh tone, but remaining it as warm as possible. Ash looked at Silver and back at Elly who still looked like a cronical patient of a psychiatric hospital. He was bewildered, why was Elly's worst fear related to him? Yes, he would hate loosing her and probably that was his worst fear, but he could not feel anything at all but worry for her well being. Pikachu looked at Elly and back at Silver, "so that's why Elly's like this? She's living a moment where Ash dies? The same you are behaving like an evil creature?" Pikachu snapped wisely, feeling suddenly proud with herself. Silver looked away and nodded, "that's right" she said in a weak, ashamed voice. 

Ash looked up at the troubled eyes of the dragon, "is that your worst fear Silver? Being evil?" he asked in an even accusing voice. Silver looked down at the dog and nodded, "indeed, I'm a noble heart but Ash, i'm not as noble as yours is, being avel to fight the evil without even trying, pushing your fear aside and moving on with a determined obsession of helping everyone, I wished I would have been like you" Silver said, her voice returning to a gentleness, a nostalgic gentleness but still a tender and caring voice. Ash looked at her and then at Pikachu, "Silver, Pikachu's all right, is she pure hearted too?" he asked thoughtfully. Silver shook her head with sadness, "no Ash, nobody I've ever known has had a heart so full of light as yours, noble soul, Pikachu has passed her greatest fear, so she is unable to feel it again" Silver explained with a glitter of knowledge in her eyes. Ash looked at pikachu and a wave of understanding coursed through his mind, "me! Loosing me, just like Elly,but you lost me already Pikachu, that's why you dont feel anything!" Ash concluded with a bright, high voice. Pikachu nodded with a slight but proud embarrasment, she was now older than the canine pokemon and felt nearly her mother, but most of all her best friend, and knowing he was all right had made her stronger torwards life.

His eyes looked with simpathy at the eevee, he ignored how to help her, not even making her realize he was there would help her and that was because she could not differ reality from the cruel image of her mind. The cruel image of her mind? He was Psychic! He looked at Silver and Pikashu hopefully, "I've got it, stay away, I dont know what this could do" he explained in a cheerful yet serious voice. Ash layed down next to the trembling body of the eevee and closed his eyes, his brow frowning with concentration, his body shivering slightly with the feeling of energy coursing through his body, he didnt know how to do this, but he knew he would manage it.

The espeon stared around, he was inside Elly's mind, yet the place was something close to the site of a recent war, the sky was stained with the blood of a dark sunset, and the grass was tore down and shredded. The whole place, a field apparently, was blooming with the corpses of numerous pokemon and several humans in black armours. Standing in the middle of the field was Elly, sitting elegantly yet her head hanging low over the body of a dark brownish canine. He walked forward and saw that the canine was none other that himself, Ash, in his previous eevee form. Elly was an ocean of grief, crying over the imaginary corpse of his now unexistent self. He knew what he had to do, modify his thoughts, he was not dead, not yet. The eevee Ash raised his head weakly, his warm chestnut eyes started into Elly's puffy, icy blue ones, "Elly" he gasped weakly. Elly gasped as well, more energetically and with shock more than Ash's faint attempt to create speech. The eevee smiled weakly, "Elly, re...remember how we met? Remember how I told you I was human?" he started in a faint, weak voice. Elly nodded a bit too vigorously, mostly due to the nerves she was feeling, "well" the male eevee continued, "dont forget it's not the end, we will meet again, I promise" the male eevee said trying desperately to remain alive until finishing his wordsof encouragement. Elly nodded trying hard to hold back her grief and not cry, "close your eyes Elly, and open themwhen I tell you to" both, Ash the eevee and the espeon said in unision. The female eevee closed her teary eyes and breathed in deeply, holding back a sob that threatened to escape.

Elly's mind swam in some sort of ocean of conffusion, "Elly..." a distant voice echoed into her deaffened ears as the images of past weeks swarmed across her mind, "Elly..." that voice, so familiar and calming, where did it come from? "Elly..." to who did it belong? "Elly..." he meant something to her, something great, "Elly..." she loved him, "Elly..." memories, more thoughts swam across her mind, "Elly..." all related to a dark eevee with chestnut eyes, "Elly..." she remembered, "Elly..." Ash...

Elly's eyes fluttered open with something close to caution, she stared around and blinked several times to make the diffused silvery and golden blurrs become something closer to a shape she could recognize. She looked around, Silver was there, standing with a troubled look in her eyes, had she caused so much trouble? Next to Silver was a cheerful Pikachu beaming at her with pleasure for her return to the real world. The eevee felt something warm leaning against her right side, something pleasant and comfortable. She turned her head to stare at a pair of loving, warm, chestnut eyes, that pair of eyes she recognize with a great, breathtaking shock, "Ash..." she said breathlessly. Her paws moved around the dog's silvery neck as her eyes gazed once more into an infinity, yet this infitniy was of disturbed memories, not confusing semi realities, "I thought I had lost you back there...thank you" she whispered breathlessly. Ash sighed and smiled pleased with himself, "shhh, it's ok Elly, I'm here" Ash whispered into her hear taking a deep breath, feeling the pleasant warmth of her body next to him.

Silver shook her head and took another step forward, "let's go, the sooner we save Suicune, the sooner we are outta here" Silver snapped in a harsh tone, something that did not escape her concious and that caused a great fear to her heart. They kept walking across the same, anghishing corridor, Elly still trembled from time to time but mostly as a remembral to the recent and terrible experience. They reached a steep staircase that seemed to sink low into the dark abyss of the underworld, the first few steps were visible, a few dull, dark grey forms, yet the further down they attempted to see the darker it got, until nothing but an enormous black hole was visible. Silver looked determined at the depths in front of them, "it's down there" she snapped. Pikachu looked up at Silver, her features alarmed, "you've gotta be kidding! There's NOTHING in there!" Pikachu snapped with a trembling, squeaky voice, which, far from fear, was actually warning. Silver shook her head, "there is,it's simply hidden in the shadows!" Silver explained with a true, proud and determined smile.

Those words said, Silver started taking slow yet powerful and strong steps down the stairs. The others followed hesitantly, their padded feet steping carefully on the hard, stone floor, their eyes looking forward with distrust. However, oblivious to all of them, the first time Silver had placed a padded paw on the first step, she had actioned a silent, magical alarm that was soon spreading torwards the brainwashed minds of the loyal workers of such evil organization. 

They kept walking down torwards the infinite depths of something they really ignored, their eyes had grown accustomed to the penetrating darkness yet something weird seemed to be happening. Silver's body had always irradiated that perfect, smooth and calming, pale light, similar to the glow of the full moon in the wintery paradises of endless snow. However now it seemed like that glow was not only fainter now, but it was actually vanishing with an alarming speed. The Evil, whatever that was actually, was possesing the lugia with great speed, they had to find Suicune and inmediatly. He was becoming nervous about the fact that the stairs seemed endless, was there even an end to this? To him it was just another trap planned by Team Rocket, yet not even in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought that the evil organization destined to steal rare pokemon and use them for battle could actually hide such darkness, close to a servant of the dark arts. 

Elly gasped loudly and pointed forward with her nose, "Ash! LOOK!" she yelled shocked and even excited. Ash, too inmersed in his own, dark thoughts to pay attention to the darkness surrounding him, looked forward, suddenly snapping out of his train of thoughts. He stared forward, in front of Silver there was an opening, and from that opening a pale, yet intense blueish light seemed to illuminate some sort of chamber, was this the place where Suicune was held captive? They all rushed forward, Ash nearly tripping over Elly's excited body, which he graciously avoided by leaping aside. They stopped by the entrance, their eyes widdened, Silver's darkness suddenly illuminated by the light that seemed to come from the entry, hiding the veil of darkness that covered her. They just couldnt believe their eyes, "wicked..." gasped Elly with excitement flowing through her, "wow..." whispered Ash breathlessly, "I cant believe this!" exclaimed Pikachu. Silver remained silent, observing the scene in front of her with calm yet hurt eyes, she had expected something similar yet the vision in front of her eyes made her heart burn with desires of revenge, yet the sadness that filled her made her remain into a passive kind of calm.

To Be Continued...

AN: Ok, there it is, another chapter, FINALLY! Sorry this took me so long but I've been kinda busy with my exams and so, and lately I've just not been in the mood for writting, but I'm back, and working. I know not many people have left a review, but that doesnt mean they are not reading it so well, I just hope whoever is interested in this is actually enjoying this. A review will be much acepted but remember it will also give me acess to your stories so I can read them too, I usually read my reviewer's stories because they have the same likes I do. Well, enough babbling, please, read my other stories, they are kinda ok. I'll update this as soon as I can, perhaps no more than 2 or 3 chapters to go, wohoo!


	13. Revelations and the Rescue

Silver took a calm step forward and Ash noticed that her pads were barely touching the floor, and that her body, previously dull and dark, was recovering her characteristical glow of moon like light. Her eyes stared front, at the image with an angst sadness but that flaming and evil glow that seemed to have bornt in them had vanished completely, they reflected once again the purity of her heart. They descended the last few steps that remained, although those were lit by the blueish light that flowed across the room, the magic that bloomed in every single corner like a spring flower, however it was a sad kind of magic.  They felt as if they had penetrated the misterious depths of an underwater cave, rays of faint light sneaking past the minuscules gaps between the stones, filtrating across the ceiling of corals. Complicated patterns shapeshifted in front of their eyes, incredible and almost magical games of light, rippling motions as if a stone had penetrated the surface of the water, breaking it's monotonous calm. Circular waves that expanded and multiplied appeared right under Elly, almost as if the magic had chosen her for something. The eevee stared surprised at the waves under her padded feet, the fascination about such vision increasing within her heart as she felt all evil decreasing.

Ash stared at the source of all this aquatic magic. On top of a dull, grey stone rested the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The animal's eyes were red, but not an evil and blood intense sort of red, mostly a calm, friendly red, something pretty, and they reflected much wisdom, but at the same time much pain. She stood on four slender yet musculous legs, and her whole body was slender itself, covered in a bright, silky and short fur, similar to an otter's fur except this was an intense blue, almost as if the animal was a fragment of a crystaline lagoon. Her muzzle, stomach and lowr legs were covered in the purest white, so white if could easily blend in with the snow. From the tip of her muzzle and right over her eyes grew a large horn. The magical horn, the one she used to purify forests and lakes, seemed like a green emerald for it looked like made out of precious stones, or jewels. It had four roots, two long ones that blended in on the very top of the elongated structure, and two smaller ones that grew sideways. And over the beautiful body, emerging from the horn, grew a mat of intense, violet fur, so silky and light it floated over her body like a silent cloud. Her tail was parted in two, like two tails emerging from her backside, and they were simply two delicate and large ribbons that wriggled creating a beautiful pattern of multicoloured light over them as they moved like flat snakes.

She was there, Suicune, the water spirit, the Mistress of the Woodland. She stared at them calmly, from her perch on the stone, yet around her body were black chains, chains that irradiated a darkness that was clearly visible to them over the magical light that sparkled on the wolf's body. Silver walked forward and kneeled solemnly in front of her, "we found you Voda, and now you must return to the forests, they are dying, trees moan lacking their souls and pokemons vanish in search of the few fertile lands that still remain alive, the spirits don't know what to do without you, none of us can heal nature!" Silver explained with an anguished voice, it was obvious she as nervous, danger was not over yet. Suicune looked at the dragon with attentive eyes, eyes which focused on the clawed feet with sadness. The wise eyes looked up once again to focus on the nervous looking, young lugia, "Silver, you traveled far when the answer was right under your nose, cant you, Godess of the Oceans, see when a pokemon is special?" the wolf spoke for the first time, a misty voice flowing across the particular and even slightly creepy chambers. Silver looked up shocked, her eyes directed inmediatly to the silvery figure next to her, then once again traveled to the wolf godess, "Ash?" she asked. Ok, Ash had been special for a simple reason, he had been a hbuman reincarnated, yet still keeping his memories of human. Suicune shook her head, "Ash is special because even although he perished Selené decided to give him a second chance, he had a mission to fulfill, save me, and upon saving me I should give him what he desires the most, being human!" Suicune explained in her calm, misty voice. 

Ash payed close attention to their words, he surely didn't understand a bit of it but he was afraid, what was going to happen to them? Suicune sighed deeply and her eyes focused on Elly, "it is her who is special for she is what Giovanni is after, and I am a way to lure her in" Suicune explained. Elly's ears perked up, and the blood seemed to drain from her face, she was just an eevee after all, not some sort of godess, now was she? A timid step backwards made her trip over Pikachu's little body, and Elly remained there, laying on the ground, breathing with trouble, trying to overcome the shock that had dawned on her. Suicune ignored her, "for she is special, she is my daughter, the one I left with the pack of eevees to keep her safe and away from Giovanni, but she will be able to heal the nature once she evolves" Suicune continued, "and she will become far stronger than her mother, as powerful as you, Spirit of the Future" she finished in a husky voice, eyes moving torwards the dragon. Suicune took a deep breath to continue, "Giovanni is after her strength, not her purity, he just wants a creature to battle, but once again it would be a failure, Eloise cannot be tamed, no Spirit can be tamed" the aquatic dog finished with a solemn bow. Suicune's eyes oppened again, "however Giovanni's plan was not controling the most powerful creature in the world, but using it to give a coup d'etat and take over Kanto, and Jhoto" she explained calmly "he was not expecting, however, that my capture ould cause the death of the forests all around the world, and without the forests, there is no life, and therefore nothing left to take over, so he decided to free me once he had taken Elly, so he would have something to rule over, but he didn't know that Elly could heal the woodlands as well, so I was not neccesary, but apparently he was not the only one who didn't know" she finished, giving the group and accusatory glare. 

A gasp spread across the chambers, Elly? Daughter of a Spirit? Half Spirit herself? What would she evolve into? Elly's body had gone numb. She shook her head to clear her mind and stared at the dog with disbelief, "me? A spirit? I don't want to be one! I don't want to be eternally linked to something, obligued to do things I don't want!" she barked angrily at the wolf godess. Suicune recoiled slightly but recovered her integrity, "Elly, it is in you, you cant escape your task!" Suicune scolded severely. Elly moved her gaze for a brief second to focus her large, icy blue eyes on Ash, who stared back at her with simpathy and even a brief expression of pain seemed to cross his features. Suicune observed the energy flowing within the link, and inmediatly understood Elly's reasons to refuse her destiny as the new Spirit of Water. She sighed in defeat and smiled at the canine, "Elly…you might not need to become the Mistress of the Woodland, as long as I'm here I can take care of the forest" she explained sending her the first true and caring smile Elly would ever see. Elly wanted to screa, to smile, to hug the Spirit, but she was frozen, her mind floated with the faint murmur of silence that seemed to grow thicker every second, wait…that was not silence, those were footsteps!

The canine stood up with a leap, suddenly her body blomed with energy, a renewed strength that spread across her limbs, flowing through her blood and moving quickly like a burning fire, heating her muscles. She looked around with great determination, "someone is coming, we have to get out of here!" she barked frantically. The dog leapt forward and hit the corner or the stone, where the black chain was locked into, with her paw. The strength of that move, from wherever it came from, was enough to open the lock. The chain snapped with a deaf, chiming sound, and it wrigled and danced slike a slithering snake as it's darkness and evil made it's way out of the wolf's body. Suicune stood on two legs as she felt the intense, burning feeling of the chains retreating, falling down and staying still, curled in a treacherous darkness. Her mouth opened and a howl of pleasure, of freedom escaped her pale lips, floating across the sharp fangs that decorated the powerful, canine mouth. 

Silver wasted no time, her slender, silvery body glowed brightly, the light of a silvery star, almost as if the tender moon had decided to hug the dragon with her gentle rays of pure light. The light increased in size, growing quickly, expanding like a balloon, and soon diminishing. It was not becoming smaller, yet it was becoming fainter, vanishing slowly, revealing the elegant body of the enormous dragon they all knew, powerful, strong yet elegant. Silver opened her mouth and revealed a set of sharp, small teeth and four larger and menacing fangs. A dim light seemed to glow within her mouth, a dim light that slowly increased as it acumulated particles of energy until it became a bright orb floating lazily over her tounge. Soon the only light was that coming from the dragon's mouth as she charged her attack, "to your left!" said Suicune's misterious voice, guiding the dragon to the direction where she could sense the animated yet passive activity of the fluid that gave honor to her name: Voda.

Ash paid attention to all the process and knew inmediatly they were not willing to fight humans, they were trying to escape from that deadly trap and that evil place. His ears pricked as he heard the sound, unmistakably the thundering of footsteps racing quickly down the stone stairs, yet a few timid hesitations showed Ash their fear for the unknown. Ash saw four figures emerge from the gap, they were dressed in black uniforms with a large, red R sewed on their bulletproof vests. Their heads covered with thick helmets, on the center was placed a flashlight, a dim, weak light compared to the brilliance of Silver's attack. Their feet were covered with thick, leather boots, but what called Ash's attention was the long, black rifles that were placed on the men's hands. 

The four Rockets kneeled on the floor and pointed at the four creatures with great accuracy, their hidden faces were sweating, and it was visible that they were frowning with concentration. Ash saw his whole two lives pass in front of him as he did the most fearless act he had ever done, he ran torwards them and stood in front of the group, baring his fangs enraged. The four men laughed, their roaring laughter didn't bother Silver who still charged the attack, nor Suicune who remained passively observing the events. But it did both Ash, whose anger grew thicker, hotter, a boiling pressure flowing across his veins, his calig brown eyes burning with a flame of hathred. The four men ignored the flame that grew around Ash like an evil aura, and their fingers pressed the prepared triggers in unision. A sound, like the clashing of a whip magnified a hundred times, echoed within the room, and the four shinny bullets escaped their prison of metal and flew rapidly, faster than eyes could see, torwards Ash. 

They stopped right in front of him, but this didn't seem to surprise the espeon, if did however shock the already conmotioned eevee, who was seeing too much for her young age. But the reason was less paranormal than it was natural, for a thin, nearly invisible film of mist surounded Ash, a protection shield, a psychical protective bubble that had grown around him as a consequence to his anger. Ash's forehead started moisting with sweat as his forehead wrinkled with concentration, his features, frowed, were pained, almost as if he was making a great effort, and his muscles, harder than rock due to tension, started to tremble. He gasped, his fangs still bared, "Sil…ver…hurry…!" Ash pleaded in a weak, strangled voice, his eyes shutting and his head lowering. 

With fear, Elly saw the shield start to waver, sparkling slightly like the stars on a clear, night sky, the four, shinny, and metallic assasins pushing harder against the shield, trying to penetrate it's psychic structure and to acess the aimed target. The four Rockets were too shocked to even react against this event, their eyes were wide with surprise, and apparently they didn't know the psychic potential of a teenager espeon. Ash raised his head and yelled in pain, it sounded more like a very acute howl, one of those screams directed to the moon yet more desperate, less solemn and calm, and more frantic. The mist that surounded him expanded quickly, like an enormous balloon increasing when a person blows into it for a long time. The shield pushed aside the four bullets, which finally collapsed on the floor with a faint, tinkle like sound. The already powerful, and boosted psychical energy reached the four, shocked men, pushing them against the wall, one of the men's head hitting the wall and inmediatly dropping unconcious on the floor, the other flew high agaist the stones, and when he fell his back snapped, leaving him moaning with pain on the floor, concious of his new state of lack of movement. 

Ash collapsed ont the floor, breathing heavily, his front legs still keeping him standing a bit, but they trembled because of the tension applied and the exahustion of the whole, canine body. Elly took a timid step torwards him but her ears raised inmediatly and her eyes directed torwards the opening as she heard the distinctive clicking sound of a weapon being charged. She looked up and saw with fear that one of the rockets was sitting on the floor, yet his hands bore a rifle, and his eyes looked concentrated at the silvery coloured dog. Elly started running torwards Ash, "Ash, MOVE AWAY!" she barked leaping torwards the silvery canine. The snapping sound reached her ears and the whistling of the rapid movement of the bullet echoed in the room. Ash's eyes widdened upon seeing the bullet racing and the point where it was aimed, and for a brief second his breath vanished. 

To Be Continued…

AN: OK, there we have another chapter, he, sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it was perfect to leave it here. Next chapter will not be too long, but it's the last chapter so I believe it'll be pretty interesting, that's when we see if Suicune can return Ash to his human self and see if Misty still loves him. Anyways please Read and Review and tell me if you enjoyed it, ok? I got other stories you might like so take a peek around my folder, k? 


	14. Ash's Wish Granted

The bullet reached Ash's chest and penetrated the delicate flesh, stopping against the hard bone but, unfortunately hitting a vessel. The silvery fur stained with a thick, crimson colour. Ash yelped loudly as he felt the pain spreading across his tired body, his muscles twitching and contracting with the unbearable burning sensation. Elly felt her eyes itching with the feeling of tears drowning them, a few silent drops fell from her eyes and onto the floor, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled loudly. Suddenly her body glowed a bright, blueish colour, and it was engulfed completely in ice, a thick block of shining ice that glittered like a gigantic diamond. As soon as the ice broke a creature emerged from it, her body white with blueish highlights, her face that of eevee, but her ears were shorter, more triangular, fox like, and the strands of hair were spiked up like icicles, tree peaks on the top of her hears. Her whole fur was spiked, but it became sorter in the areas around the neck, the lower legs and the stomach and chest, becoming spiked across the back, and the long tail, and where the legs and arms were bornt. Suicune smiled proudly, "neayeon, the Eon of Ice!" she said inflating her chest.

Elly, the neayeon, landed in front of the rocket, and her mouth spread wide open, she released a bright, blueish beam of light, a beam that flew quickly in a zigzagging motion. Soon the beam broke in two, and then three arms, three little beams of frozen water that flew quickly torwards the man, three serpents of ice that tiwrled and spiraled around the other, zigzagging, hissing with an icy and threatening hiss, dancing with their hypnoticing moves of attraction to doom. The beam collided against the shocked rocket, and he screamed in a high pitched voice, a voice that was full of terror and fear. The serpents of ice that formed the ice beam slithered aroung the man, licking his body with their cold tounges, freezing his muscles and blood with their ice poison, and covering his structure with their frozen bodies. The man's scream vanished and all that was left was the ice statue of a person, an evil person dressed in the uniform of the most hated organization of the nation.

Elly breathed in deeply to clear her foggy mind, and her mind took only a second to analize the situation, she had evolved, but not into a beautiful espeon, elegant vaporeon, sinister umbreon, furry flareon or dashing jolteon, she had evolved into a half spirit hybrid, some cross betweent the electrifying jolteon and the beautiful suicune, in result was an ice beauty with amazing speed and spiked fur. Elly turned to Ash, who was laying on the floor, quivering, Pikachu by his side, a worried expresison on her face. His chest bore an open wound that still oozed blood, and a bit of that blood had ran down his fur and rested on the stone floor in a small puddle no larger than her paw, but it still emanated from the wound. Elly placed a paw on Ash's face and smiled weakly, "E…Elly…I…tried" Ash gasped in a weak, silent voice, almost as if he was chocking. Elly understood inmediatly the gravity of the situation, "shhh, don't talk, it's worse" she said tenderly yet her insides battled with a frozen fear, and her stomach had knotted with the pressure of knowledge. 

Silver didn't see any of that, but she knew the situation was grave. She pushed her head back and plunged forward, inmediatly forcing the energy acumulated to flow torwards the desired target. Numerous,tiny beams of light flowed like shooting stars torwards the stone wall, the beams of light collided against each other, merging into a single, thick beam of dangerous energy. The aeroblast collided against the wall, but it was not enough to stop the magnitude of such attack. The wall gave in, enormous boulders that had once been part of mountains collapsed under the strength of the Untameable Sea Godess, splashing into the calm surface of the ocean to sink into it's misterious depths, to never be found.

Suicune nodded aprovingly and continuously leapt into the gap, landing into the ocean, and her elegant legs carried her away, trotting over the surface of the water, leaping with agility over the few waves that rose to lick her beautiful, glossy fur. Elly and Pikachu helped Ash onto the dragon's back, and inmediatly Silver leapt into the hole. The moon caressed enviously her beautiful, silvery feathers, and her enormous wings expanded to its enormous wingspan to let the winds carry her enromous body over the waves. Elly looked at Ash, he coughed a few times, and spit a mouthful of blood, and his eyes seemed dull, as if he was drifting off to sleep. Pikachu kept the espeon's head within her paws, but her expression was shocked and worried, "he's getting colder!" she exclaimed worriedly. Elly nodded, "I know…" she said looking at the rodent with simpathy. The dog's icy blue eyes focuse on the inmense head, "Silver! Faster, his lungs are flooded, he's…he's dying!" she yelled at the dragon, finishing with a pained voice, a slight stutter crowning the sound waves. Silver nodded, she knew, but she couldn't fly much faster or they were bound to fall off her back, however, the beach was now visible, not much longer till they reached Suicune and her healing magic.

Giovanni looked through the window, his fists clenched with fury as his eyes stared at the retreating figure of a pale, silver dragon flying across the skies, over the surface of the ocean. He growled like an enraged persian upon seeing his plans escaping with the aid of the animal, "it's the first time you outsmart me Silver, but I can assure you it'll be the last, next time I'll be ready, Lukiaya" he snarled with disgust, yet his mind processed the next evil plan to take over the government, or acumulate more wealth. He had done everything, from selling drugs, to weapons, to stealing pokemon for different purposes (mostly experimental) to stealing and selling diverse items that were of archeological interest. So, althought the loss of Neayeon and Suicune had been one to be angry about, specially since it had been a pokemon that had robbed him, it was not the end of the world, he had more plans and things to do.

Silver diminished her speed but let her stomach maked contact with the surface of the water, her wings still high and wide, she let herself slip over the ocean like a surfer. The dragon reached the beach where Suicune, Misty and Tracey were waiting, and her feathery chest hit the sand roughly. Misty gasped and covered her mouth with her hand but as she was about to race torwards the enormous dragon a strong hand stopped her. She turned around to meet the grave, dark eyes of Tracey, "it's their problem Misty, let them solve it, I have a feeling it's much deeper than the espeon being wonded" Tracey explained wisely, his Angel senses advicing him to not interfere with the nature of the events.

Elly and Pikachu helped dismount the now limp espeon from the dragon's back, a trail of blood being drawn on the pale, silvery feathers. He was placed in front of Suicune who examined him, his body still moved with a few, weak breath, and his heartbeat was nearly undetectable now, his body was medically dead for not even the best doctor could revive him, but for a Spirit there was still an option, if he deserved it. Elly looked at Suicune with pleading eyes, "he always wished to be human, to be with Misty, he loves her…Suicune please, I'll become the Mistress of the Woodland if you wish, but please grant him that he wishes the most" she barked with a pleading, broken voice. Suicune observed the canine with wise eyes, "are you sure that's what you want?" she asked calmly, as if time was not passing by, as if the creature in front of her was not in danger of perishing again. Elly nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks, "yes, I just want his happiness" she whimpered weakly. Suicune nodded and smiled, "your heart is noble, my child, I'll grant him what he wishes the most" Suicune explained in a solemn voice. 

The dog's horn started glowing with a pale, aqua light, almot as if it was one of those items human use to light the night, yet this glow was magical, it was Suicune's magic. She placed the horn against Ash's body, and inmediatly the glow expanded across his body. The wound healed and the bullet crawled out, laying calmly onto the beach sand, still glowing with malice but now completely harmless. Ash seemed to take a deep breath and inmediatly his body was still, everyone's eyes were onto him, expectant, waiting to see what happened. As if by a miracle, Ash's eyes snapped open with shock, and his legs impulsed him up. He looked at himself, and a smile seemed to draw his lips, happiness made him irradiate a light, glow like Silver's natural light, "I'm alive!" he exclaimed looking around. Everyone's eyes were on him as if he was some weird thing, but Ash ignored them, his eyes running across everyone, trying to find the reassuring nod that showed him he was indeed alive again.

His eyes rested on Elly, and his features softened, "you are beautiful like that Elly!" he complimented in a soft, dreamy voice, his eyes glowing with desire. Elly took a deep breath and smiled back at him, "that which he desires the most" came that sentence back into her mind. And she understood, he wanted to be espeon, not human, he didn't want to be human, something kept him back into pokemon form, and he had also discovered he had nothing left in his human world, his loved one had a mate, and his pokemon was happy to know he was alive, so he had nothing left there. Silver stood up and smiled, "it is time I leave, my task here is finished, Ash, it's been great knowing you" Silver said with a smile. She raised her head to the sky and moaned her song, a loud, light and gentle song that grew across the clear athmosphere. With a vigorous flapping of her wings, Silver flew up into the sky, she spinned on the air and collapsed against the water, diving in and vanishing with an enormous splash, it pointed the end of Ash's first adventure as a pokemon, and the end of the danger to the world's woodlands. 

The male espeon looked at Pikachu with a saddened smile, "well Pika pal, it's been great seeing you again, and having another adventure with you, but I belong to nature now, and you are a tame pokemon, take care of Misty for me ok?" he said in a sad voice, but trying hard to remain cool. Pikachu nodded and hugged him tightly with her thick, little arms, "I'll miss you, Ash" she said with a chocked whimper. Ash patted er back and smiled sadly, his eyes directed to the night sky and a few tears dropped across his cheeks, two stars running across his face "I'll miss you too Pikachu, but hey!" he said in a drowned voice, pulling he apart and drawing a smile across his lips, "we'll meet again, ok? Now don't you cry, this is not good bye, it's a see you later, got it?" he said in a cheerful bark. Pikachu rubbed away a tear and smiled weakly, "got it!" she said in a faint voice, but trying hard to be as cheerful as Ash was trying to appear. With that Pikachu ran torwards Misty and leapt on her arms. Misty grabbed the little rodent and hugged her, "you big girl, what did you do?" she asked hiding her face of her furry neck and blowing into it. Pikachu giggled and played back with the girl. Misty looked at the two dogs and smiled, "thank you" she said and nodded. Ash and Elly nodded back at her, and both barked a goodbye in unision. Both, Elf and Angel retreated back into the forest, to continue the journey they had long started, and the one they still had to finish. Pikachu waved back at Ash and a tear rolled down her cheek, sorrowful, yet her heart was still light for she truly believe there would be a day they will meet again. Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled, he couldn't help a tear from escaping his eyes, but remained silent, he knew they would most likely never meet again but still remained hopeful that he was mistaken for he truly wanted to meet his best friend again.

Ash turned around to thank Suicune, but she had already vanished, dissapeared as misteriously as she had appeared into his life, but leaving him the most precious thing he could ever ask for, his eyes gazed down at the beautiful creature next to him. Elly smiled back but a question seemde to nag her mind, "Ash, whwy did you want to remain as a pokemon?" she asked timidly, wondering the truth of the answer. Ash smiled tenderly at her and leaned in closer, "because I love you!" he stated simply. Soon his lips made contact with hers in the closest thing as a kiss that he could get.

Elly and Ash lived wild in the nature, happy about their freedom and about their new found love. They encountered a pack of espeons and managed to defeat their leaders, becoming Alpha male and female. The pack followed them faithfully and they soon became leaders of the woodlands where they resided. A year after, Elly gave birth to two wonderful eevee pups, Ash's pride, and their future. Suicune's eyes still observing them and taking care of her daughter and her pups, Suicune's only hope.

END

AN: finally, it's finished! Liked it? I really enjoyed writing it, perhaps te end is a bit rushed but I'm usually bad with finishing stuff, and I thought I'd introduce a bit about the pokemon's future, would have introduced about Silver but that would be spoiling future ideas for her. Well, please take a peek at my other stories, k? 


End file.
